BloodRed Rose for Legolas
by manelor
Summary: Sariel est une assassin impitoyable envoyée pour tuer le prince de Mirkwood en échange de la liberté de sa famille. Pourtant, l'ombre de son passé l'empêche chaque jour d'accomplir sa mission. Piégée entre mensonges et vérités, elle devra alors apprendre à faire confiance à son cœur.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire a été écrite par _ElvenDestiny_ et l'univers ainsi que les personnages autre que OC appartiennent au fabuleux J.R.R Tolkien.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Les premiers chapitres peuvent sembler relativement juvéniles, mais l'histoire devient sérieuse très rapidement et est destinée aux lecteurs d'âge mûr. Cette fiction traite de sujets relativement lourds, d'où le Rating M. Si vous espériez des licornes et des arc-en-ciel, vous ne les trouverez pas ici.

 **Note de la traductrice :** Me voici avec une nouvelle traduction ! Cela faisait longtemps... Encore et toujours un Legolas/OC (quand on aime, on n'arrête pas xD). Cette histoire compte 35 chapitres et j'espère que vous aimerez suivre les fabuleuses aventures de l'héroïne, comme moi !

Bonne lecture à tous,

Manelor.

Oo°oO

"Un serment, c'est plus qu'une promesse" ... Manelor

Oo°oO

 **Chapitre 1 – liés par un serment de sang**

Le couteau trancha la paume de sa main vite et proprement, retardant la douleur durant quelques instants avant que la brûlure ne commence à se faire sentir. Sariel se mordit la lèvre et essaya de garder une expression neutre alors que Belderon répétait l'action sur lui-même, coupant légèrement la paume de sa main. Avant que le sang ne s'écoule de leur blessure et ne tombe en gouttes pourpres sur le sol, Belderon joignit leurs mains ensemble et laissa leurs deux sangs se verser dans deux fioles minuscules de verre.

« _By blood, Sariel Nightstar, I bind thee_ **(** **Par le sang, Sariel Nighstars, j'en appelle)**

 _By blood-oath you are bound to me. **(**_ **Au serment de sang et je te lie à moi)**

 _As you are reborn in death's shadow_ **(** **Pour que lorsque tu te réincarnes en ombre de la mort)**

 _Elven blood will become its own greatest foe._ **(Le sang elfique soit notre plus grand adversaire.)**

 **.**

 _For vengeance, death shall be his fate_ **(Pour la vengeance, la mort sera son destin)**

 _The son of Thranduil solely mine to assassinate._ **(Le fils de Thranduil me devra son trépas.)**

 _His life now yours, as you desire to be free_ **(Sa vie est maintenant tienne, en paiement de ta liberté)**

 _In this exchange which binds for all eternity. »_ _*_ **(De cet échange qui nous lie pour l'éternité.)***

Malgré sa détermination à cacher sa crainte, Sariel trembla légèrement. C'était seulement la troisième fois qu'elle faisait un serment de sang, mais les deux dernières fois faisaient partie des pires moments de sa vie. Cette fois, elle en était sûre, cela serait différent - mais pas en mieux. Cette fois, c'était le prince héritier de Mirkwood que Belderon voulait, et les intérêts qui en découlaient étaient extrêmement ambitieux. Sa mère et sa sœur seraient délivrées de Belderon, ainsi qu'elle-même, si elle menait sa mission à bien.

Lui jetant à peine un coup d'œil, Belderon plaça une des fioles sur une fine chaîne d'argent et la lui donna. Il garda l'autre et la déposa dans une boîte sous clé, qui disparut dans ses appartements, un endroit où Sariel n'avait jamais osé aller. Ses gestes sûrs malgré son malaise, Sariel attacha le collier autour de son cou et essaya de ne pas tressaillir quand le petit objet prit la forme d'un petit sablier en touchant sa peau. Le sang qui se trouvait à l'intérieur le rendait encore chaud. Sa main continua à la lancer malgré le bandage qu'elle se fit, lui rappelant que le serment de sang était un rituel sombre et un lien puissant. Après tout, ceci se vérifiait pour la plupart des rituels qui impliquaient une offrande par le sang.

« S'il vous plaît, puis-je voir ma sœur et ma mère avant de partir ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. La longue expérience de Sariel lui avait appris que Belderon était véritablement quelqu'un d'impitoyable, mais pas nécessairement irresponsable. En effet, c'était sa cruauté logique qui était plus terrifiante qu'autre chose. Elle savait qu'il ne lui refuserait pas cela, pas quand cette dernière rencontre n'aurait que pour effet de réaffirmer son choix, comme c'était toujours le cas. Rien ne pourrait cependant renforcer sa résolution. Elle voulait simplement mettre sa famille hors de danger, que sa mission soit juste ou non.

« Oui. » lui dit Belderon après un silence réfléchi qui avait tendu à l'extrême les muscles de Sariel. « J'écouterai cependant votre entrevue. Tu n'as pas le droit de leur parler de ta mission, ou de ce que tu as fait sous mes ordres. Les sentiments que tu ressens pour ta famille t'affaiblissent, ma chère. Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai enseigné. »

Sariel fut soulagée durant quelques secondes, mais elle n'avait pas encore été congédiée et elle savait mieux que personne qu'il était préférable qu'elle ne prenne pas congé avant qu'il n'en ait fini avec elle. Il regarda fixement les flammes du feu, impassible.

« Je te verrai le matin avant ton départ. » dit finalement Belderon après l'avoir fait attendre durant de longues minutes dans un calme oppressant.

Sariel acquiesça et disparut, fermant la porte derrière elle, espérant secrètement et de toutes ses forces faire ainsi sortir son maître de sa vie à tout jamais. C'était sa fantaisie, bien plus que ses sentiments, qui était sa faiblesse. Son imagination et ses espoirs l'avaient incessamment rapprochée du danger, autrement plus que n'importe quelle affection qu'elle aurait pu avoir pour quelqu'un. Même les membres de sa famille étaient des étrangers pour elle. Sa loyauté était plus due au fait qu'elle regrettait de les avoir entrainés là-dedans, qu'à ce qu'ils représentaient réellement à ses yeux.

Elle descendit le hall en pierres grises, se forçant à ne pas courir... parce qu'il n'y avait nulle part où elle pouvait aller. Elle détestait seulement être en sa présence. Elle savait que Belderon pouvait entendre ses pas ; comme tous les Elfes, son audition et sa vue étaient incroyablement aiguisés. J'aurais dû le savoir, pensa-t-elle, l'amertume se mêlant à sa logique. Après tout, j'ai reçu les mêmes dons.

Enfin elle parvint à une autre porte et l'ouvrit, entrant dans une pièce péniblement austère avec des murs en pierre froids. Ils étaient gris, comme le reste de la pièce, et la couleur semblait comme aspirer la lumière. À l'intérieur de cette pièce sa mère était placidement assise sur une chaise, donnant l'impression d'être immobile, comme une invalide ayant besoin de repos. Sa sœur était couchée en position fœtale sur le lit, levant à peine les yeux en direction de Sariel quand elle entra. Celle-ci évita de la regarder, ne voulant pas faire face aux yeux sans vie sur le si joli visage de Lessena. Sa mère ignora complètement Sariel.

Toutes deux avaient de lourdes chaînes de fer autour de leurs poignets et de leurs chevilles, comme des prisonnières. Sariel savait que c'était simplement pour le spectacle. Belderon avait à sa disposition de bonnes cordes d'attache, mais la pièce faisait office de prison même si son pouvoir sur elles toutes, annihilant toute tentative de désobéissance, n'était pas contesté. En comparaison à elles, Sariel semblait rayonner d'une vitalité pure, la faisant ressembler à une personne d'une race complètement différente. Ce n'était pas qu'il y avait de quelconques blessures physiques sur le corps des deux Elfes dans la pièce, sauf peut-être le fait que leur peau semblait être comme un parchemin tendu sur des os fragiles. Cependant, peu de méthodes de torture étaient aussi efficaces que celles de Belderon pour briser l'esprit.

« Mère, Lessena, je dois partir demain. Je peux seulement vous dire que si tout se passe bien, nous serons toutes libérées. Je ne sais pas quand, mais cela ne sera que plusieurs mois après que ma tâche n'ait été accomplie. » Elle faisait toujours des phrases courtes, parlant le strict minimum car elle savait que sa mère n'écoutait pas. On lui avait chuchoté trop d'horreurs, trop de vérités déformées et elle occultait tout autour d'elle, même sa propre fille.

Sariel embrassa doucement sa mère, pensant presque la briser si elle exerçait un peu trop de force sur son corps. L'apparence autrefois glorifiante de Lorianiel était désormais décharnée et défaite, sa peau semblable au gris des murs impitoyables autour d'elles. Ses cheveux d'or avaient laissé place à un blanc jauni, et ses yeux bleus étaient assombris comme si elle avait vécu plusieurs vies d'hommes. Le film laiteux sur le bleu saphir de ses yeux se posa sur elle, et Sariel ressentit tout d'abord un léger dégoût, suivi par une honte grandissante.

Sa mère ne dit rien, mais quelque temps après, le visage en cire de Lessena revint à la vie. Cela semblait lui demander beaucoup d'efforts et ses paroles étaient désarticulées, comme minutieusement choisies pour flotter dans les airs.

« Sariel, ne nous donne pas de faux espoirs. Laisse-nous mourir pour que toi, au moins, tu sois libre. » lui dit-elle. « Il admet que tu viennes si souvent parce qu'il connait les limites exactes pour punir l'âme, qui demeurent suffisantes pour que nous continuions à survivre, comme des coquilles vides. Que veut-il de nous ? Pourquoi te sépare-t-il de nous ? » Les sanglots se firent alors entendre dans la voix de Lessena, les mots sortant aisément, comme s'ils avaient été retenus bien trop longtemps.

« Lessena... » commença par dire Sariel, mais sa sœur l'arrêta d'un regard.

« Tu deviens différente à mesure de tes visites, Sariel. Tu sembles désormais aussi froide et lointaine que les bois de la Lothlórien où nous vivions jadis. Tu empestes le sang, bien qu'aucune trace ne soit visible sur toi. Tu resplendis la vie, mais la passion semble t'avoir abandonnée. Quelque chose de sombre torture ton âme, je le sens ! Tu étais des nôtres, autrefois que t'a-t-il fait pour que tu deviennes comme cela ? »

Sariel semblait ne plus avoir de voix pour lui répondre, même si elle avait les mots justes. Ses yeux se floutèrent de larmes mais elle les réprima difficilement, frustrée par son impuissance. Elle laissait ses émotions la contrôler, montrant à Lessena ce qu'elle voulait voir. Le torrent de mots qui voulait sortir de sa bouche n'était pas empli de compassion, mais d'accusation. Finalement, Sariel déglutit difficilement et répondit.

« Garde espoir car l'espoir est permis désormais. Comment peux-tu simplement abandonner après tant d'années, alors que nous sommes si proches de la liberté ? Tu parles de la Lothlórien... notre vraie maison. Pense aux mallorn en Lórien – rappelle-toi l'automne, où les feuilles prennent une couleur brun-roux, tourbillonnant et se froissant doucement sous le souffle du vent. Te souviens-tu ? Si je le fais – si je fais ce que Belderon me demande, nous pourrons retourner là-bas. Il nous libérera ! » La main bandée de Sariel alla jusqu'à son cou pour saisir la dure texture de la petite fiole chaude. Le dégoût qu'elle ressentit en sachant qu'elle portait un peu de sang de Belderon sur elle fut maîtrisé par ce qu'il lui avait promis : un assassinat en échange de sa liberté à elle et à sa famille.

Lorianiel sembla reprendre vie, montrant les dents à Sariel comme un animal sauvage. « Que sais-tu de la vie dans cette cage ? Comment peux-tu savoir à quoi cela ressemble ? Toi, au moins, tu es libre à l'inverse de nous ! Va-t'en, Sariel, et laisse-nous tranquilles. Ne nous promet pas la liberté et ne te réfère pas aux bons souvenirs du passé, en cherchant à nous consoler par de sombres illusions. Belderon ne t'a pas enseigné que les plus grands rêveurs connaissent les plus dures chutes ? Va-t'en ! »

Les mots tombèrent durement et firent voler en éclats le doux rêve que Sariel avait cherché à entrelacer avec ses mots, et ils la blessaient comme si c'étaient des couteaux. Sariel bloqua son souffle en un halètement, fermant les yeux brièvement. La voix de Lorianiel s'élevait dans la pièce presque mélodieusement, pour une fois. Mais dans ses paroles se trouvaient bien plus de dureté.

Sariel cligna des yeux pour chasser ses larmes, et elle regarda la situation avec des yeux désormais différents, sachant qu'elle avait tout donné pour les sauver, mais devant aujourd'hui faire face à son impuissance et à son échec. Elle les appelait mère et sœur, mais l'étaient-elles réellement, en dehors du sang qui coulait dans leurs veines ? Leur rejet cuisant ressemblait à une trahison, mais elle savait que ceci était aussi sa faute. Elle avait ignoré la réalité pendant trop longtemps et s'était enfermée dans un rêve où les derniers membres de sa famille l'aimaient – tout ceci était bien trop dur à accepter pour elle. Les leçons répétées par Belderon se mirent à tourner en boucle dans sa tête et elle s'y accrocha.

Malgré tout, Belderon était un Elfe sage, qui savait beaucoup de choses. Bien qu'il soit un monstre, il avait toujours raison. Les sentiments l'avaient rendue faible, mais même en connaissant ses propres défauts, cela n'avait rien changé. Elle marcha presque aveuglément, et chancela jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, malade et emplie de chagrin.

Les mots de Lorianiel étaient vrais, et Sariel pouvait simplement arborer un air hébété tout en se demandant combien cela devait être encore pire pour sa mère et sa sœur. Chaque jour, elle avait très envie de les voir et pourtant à chaque visite se répétait le même cauchemar. Belderon la laissait errer dans les bois comme elle le voulait, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas le quitter tant que sa famille était retenue prisonnière ici. Elle regardait ses proches mourir un peu plus chaque jour, jusqu'aux jours tant redoutés faisant suite aux saisons infinies et aux longues années de leur existence, où elles n'avaient que les souvenirs de ce dont elles avaient été privées – il n'y avait pas d'ironie plus impitoyable. Au long de la très longue vie d'un Elfe, comment la haine pouvait remplacer l'amour, et ainsi faire ombre aux liens familiaux jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci ne disparaissent ?

Elle savait qu'elles étaient tout ce qui lui restait et ceci gardait Sariel prisonnière, traînant des chaînes invisibles autour de ses chevilles. Elle ne les laisserait pas mourir, même si cela signifiait la mort d'un autre innocent. Rien ne valait plus que leur liberté. Elle pourrait même devoir en tuer cinq, voire cinq cents. Si c'était le prix à payer, alors elle le ferait. Cette fois, la liberté était bien trop douloureusement proche – tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était tuer le prince héritier de Mirkwood, que Belderon haïssait.

La raison pour laquelle Belderon avait proposé de leur rendre leur liberté après si longtemps était pourtant encore obscure. Peut-être s'ennuyait-il de ses petits jeux et avait-il décidé d'en finir en lui confiant une toute dernière mission. Peut-être que ceci était l'apothéose d'un plan minutieusement organisé, celui que Sariel n'avait jamais compris depuis qu'il l'avait envoyée courir les royaumes pour tuer des cibles aléatoires. Cela ne comptait pas ; pour Sariel, la fin était proche, aussi proche que l'étaient ses os de ses côtes.

Pourtant Lorianiel et Lessena refusaient d'espérer quoi que ce soit et en son for intérieur, Sariel criait de rage face à leur réticence, parce qu'elle ne pouvait même plus se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vues 'vivantes'.

Revenant dans ses propres appartements, Sariel s'allongea sur son lit sans dormir, se calmant en récitant les règles que Belderon lui avait enseignées, focalisant son esprit sur sa mission. Progressivement, la colère et le chagrin disparurent pour laisser place à une irritation modérée qui était la seule preuve damnée de ses sentiments avec l'humidité salée sur son oreiller. Son cœur se serra quand elle pensa que ce voyage débutait le lendemain. Elle allait revenir en Lothlórien, là où se trouvait sa maison. Malgré elle, quelques larmes coulèrent silencieusement de ses yeux quand elle se rappela les ruines carbonisées du bel arbre où sa famille avait vécu dans une joie presque idyllique. A l'époque, ils n'étaient qu'une famille parmi beaucoup d'autres, jusqu'à ce que le mal n'arrive et ne change tout.

Comme d'habitude, ses dernières pensées avant de dormir furent pour son père, tombé sous les lames de Belderon. Il apparaissait dans ses souvenirs, intact et inchangé, contrairement aux autres membres de sa famille. Même son étreinte fantomatique semblait réelle et rassurante, bien qu'elle sache que ceci n'était qu'un tour de son esprit. « Je te vengerai… » lui promit-elle dans un chuchotement, sa voix se perdant rapidement dans l'obscurité. Cela était resté promesse en l'air durant trop longtemps. Elle ne pouvait même pas se libérer, ou libérer sa mère et sa sœur.

Le fantôme de son père attendait toujours, calme et sage. Il tendait une main vers elle, le visage souriant et aimant, sans ombre dans ses yeux comme dans ceux de Lessena, quand elle avait senti la mort qui suivait sournoisement l'âme de Sariel. Celle-ci ferma les yeux, posant son menton sur sa poitrine, écoutant les lents battements de son cœur. « Après notre libération, je reviendrai et Belderon ne sera plus. » Elle avait répété ces mots tant de fois qu'elle pensait, de façon assez fantasque, que la pièce en avait désormais un souvenir, qui resterait après son départ et dont les prochains invités entendraient le chuchotement, bien après que les Elfes ne redeviennent cendres et poussière.

Il y avait maintenant une chance pour que toutes ses promesses n'aient pas été faites en vain.

Oo°oO

Sariel se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin, bien avant que les cieux mornes ne soient éclairés par la lumière du soleil. Elle se vêtit d'une simple chemise vert foncé et d'un caleçon long de couleur brune avant de dissiper dans ses pensées le léger brouillard de ses rêves. Lâchant un soupir, elle commença à emballer ses affaires en des mouvements amples, s'assurant de terminer bien avant que le soleil ne soit haut dans le ciel. Tout devait être organisé pour qu'elle puisse le trouver facilement. Elle prit son temps pour méticuleusement nettoyer toutes ses armes et stocker dans ses sacoches les douces et sucrées pâtisseries qu'elle avait soigneusement enveloppées dans des feuilles, comme elle le faisait souvent lorsqu'elle préparait les missions de Belderon. Pour sa nourriture, Belderon la laissait préparer ce qu'elle voulait, et elle essayait maladroitement de se remémorer quelques souvenirs de son enfance, avec plus ou moins de succès. Cette fois, les pâtisseries paraissaient sans saveur et sans odeur, comme si elle avait méjugé de la quantité de miel nécessaire dessus. Cependant, ses vaines tentatives pour se remémorer son passé la maintenaient assez distraite pour manger, et ceci était suffisant.

Avec d'autres affaires, elle se rappela d'emballer deux manteaux longs, un bleu foncé et un noir. Elle portait le troisième sur elle, un manteau vert forêt avec de complexes entrelacements d'argent. Elle l'avait volé il y a longtemps, quand son Maître l'avait envoyée en mission d'espionnage la première fois.

Belderon l'attendait dans ses appartements, mais à son arrivée il se leva et partit, s'attendant à ce qu'elle le suive à l'extérieur. À sa surprise il lui dit d'apporter toutes ses armes, qu'elle avait déjà sur elle pour la plupart.

« Un petit test, mon animal de compagnie. » Il lui sourit de façon séduisante. « Tu ne t'attendais tout de même pas à ce que je te laisse partir si aisément, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sariel l'aurait parié, bien sûr. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle assassinait quelqu'un, et elle était assez expérimentée en la matière. Jamais elle n'avait fait preuve de négligence au cours de sa formation, et Belderon le savait bien, puisqu'il était celui qui l'avait entrainée.

« Non, Maître. » Elle s'adressait toujours à lui avec déférence, parce qu'il attendait une réponse. Malgré tout, elle devait lui plaire.

« Montre-moi ce que tu as appris. Prends ton arc et sois prête à viser ce morceau de tissu flottant dans le vent sur cet arbre. »

Sariel regarda l'endroit qu'il indiquait. Elle fut étonnée de la cible qu'il avait choisie. Même elle, avec sa vue déjà aiguisée par la pratique, pouvait à peine voir le morceau minuscule de tissu rouge qui se roulait et se déployait sous les rafales de vent. L'envie soudaine de la tester, peu habituelle chez Belderon, lui faisait ressentir un sentiment étrange. Elle savait déjà que ceci était un cas spécial, considérant le fait qu'il lui avait offert leur liberté à la clé, vu qu'apparemment il n'aurait plus besoin d'elle après cela. Ainsi, qui était donc exactement ce prince héritier de Mirkwood ? Pourquoi était-il si important pour Belderon, qui n'avait jamais douté de ses capacités - parce que, après tout, il l'avait personnellement formée et elle n'avait jamais échoué – de la tester soudain ?

Sariel mit de côté tous ses doutes quand Belderon lui remit ses trois flèches. Celles-ci n'avaient rien à voir avec les flèches parfaites qu'elle avait elle-même fabriquées. Elles étaient légèrement abîmées mais utilisables. Elle allait devoir prendre en compte leurs défauts de fabrication et la vitesse du vent. Sariel avait besoin de toute sa concentration ici, et n'avait plus le luxe de pouvoir penser.

« Trois flèches, consécutivement. Débute seulement lorsque je taperai dans mes mains. » dit simplement Belderon en s'éloignant d'elle.

Elle attendit son signal, sachant que cela faisait en soi partie du test. Quand le doux son retentit, elle tendit une main jusqu'à son dos pour prendre une flèche, s'inclinant presque instinctivement quand un nuage cacha le soleil, faisant une petite pause pour noter que Belderon avait délibérément attendu pour pouvoir la tester aussi avec cette difficulté supplémentaire. Les mouvements de visée et le tir de la première flèche furent aussi naturels pour elle que sa respiration, régulière bien qu'un peu difficile. Elle se concentra deux fois plus, sa vitesse et son attention décuplées pour détailler l'élément essentiel en recherche d'exactitude. Le vent ne présentait pas une bien grande difficulté, bien que la troisième flèche ait une faiblesse dans le bois et menaçait de faire bifurquer le tir. Donc Sariel apprécia la distance et ne visa pas le drapeau, mais un peu plus à gauche.

Quand elle en termina, elle regarda Belderon. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher et ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la cible. Le petit morceau de tissu était épinglé au tronc par les trois flèches, bien que la troisième soit un peu plus éloignée du centre que les deux autres. Sariel les retira soigneusement, espérant pouvoir les réutiliser. Les deux premières semblaient intactes donc elle les remit dans son carquois, se rappelant mentalement de vérifier celles-ci plus tard. Même une mince fente dans le tube, ou des plumes légèrement endommagées mettraient en péril l'efficacité de la flèche. La troisième pouvait être jetée.

Belderon ne fit aucun commentaire, retournant à leur point de départ, laissant le morceau de tissu sur l'arbre, désormais avec trois trous. Il se rapprocha de la cible, comptant ses pas pour la faire se positionner à la distance qu'il souhaitait. « Le poignard. » dit-il. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui lui indiquait que Sariel ferait mieux d'être parfaite cette fois, et elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui déplaire. La troisième flèche aurait été mortelle, elle aussi. Le drapeau rouge faisait seulement la largeur d'une main.

Sa concentration se reporta sur ce petit morceau de tissu, flottant au loin devant elle, et elle le jeta. Le poignard frappa directement sur la marque, enterré presque à mi-chemin dans le tronc. Elle le retira avec difficulté, reconnaissante que la lame soit restée toujours aiguisée et se demandant quels autres tests Belderon allait exiger qu'elle exécute. Elle utilisait rarement le poignard, préférant ses couteaux Elfiques plus légers à la place, ou bien sûr le couteau. Cependant, son habileté avec des couteaux dépassait ses autres capacités. Non seulement elle avait une affinité naturelle pour les armes plus petites, plus légères, mais Belderon avait aussi passé deux fois plus de temps à l'entrainer avec. Bien sûr, elle ne s'était pas encore réellement exercée à l'épée, mais ceci était un aspect de son entrainement qui faisait rarement appel à beaucoup de ses talents.

Sariel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si ceci était réellement un test, ou seulement une étrange façon pour Belderon de s'assurer qu'elle allait être efficace. Elle n'avait jamais _échoué_ ; il exigeait toujours le meilleur d'elle-même. Pourquoi aurait-il changé d'avis, simplement parce que sa cible était différente ?

Belderon découpa un autre morceau de tissu en huit parties égales avant de les laisser tomber à terre avec ses deux couteaux, testant non seulement ses compétences, mais aussi le soin qu'elle mettait dans l'entretien de ses armes, s'assurant qu'elles soient fréquemment aiguisées à la perfection. Il s'engagea alors dans un combat à l'épée avec elle. Sariel avait de bons résultats mais assez timides, jusqu'à ce que le regard noir de Belderon ne la rende craintive. Malgré ses efforts, elle n'avait jamais réussi à battre Belderon à l'épée. Il était une fine lame et il se battait avec une cruauté presque sauvage.

 _Le problème des stylets,_ pensa Sariel. De toutes les armes, elle était celle qui convenait le plus pour un assassin. L'épée pour le combat, l'arc et les flèches pour le combat à distance, les couteaux attachés à ses avant-bras pour le combat rapproché, et l'esquive et le poignard comme arme de poing. Le stylet était petit, mortel, mais la lame aiguisée faisait à peine deux centimètres de large et peut-être dix-huit centimètres de long. C'était utile pour forcer un chemin jusqu'au cœur, et merveilleusement subtil, mais presque inutile pour quoi que ce soit d'autre que le meurtre. Malgré les propriétés spéciales du métal Elfique blanc argenté, la lame mince pouvait toujours se briser en donnant la bonne pression sur l'arme.

En donnant le signal de départ du combat, elle se rendit compte que Belderon la regardait de nouveau, attendant avec une patience serpentine. Il lui demanda de s'approcher de lui tandis qu'il l'ignorait - il voulait qu'elle arrive à poser son stylet sur son cou, juste assez proche pour le faire légèrement saigner.

Ceci était un vrai défi. De tous les couteaux différents et poignards qu'elle portait sur elle, le stylet n'était pas son favori, mais c'était le mieux pour ce qu'elle devait faire. On lui avait dit de l'utiliser pour tuer les deux Elfes qu'elle avait dû assassiner sous serment de sang, auparavant. Il lui avait cependant laissé le choix pour les autres assassinats qu'elle avait commis et elle utilisait une variété de méthodes, allant du poison jusqu'au garrot exotique. Il y avait un nombre infini de façons de tuer et elle choisissait simplement celles qu'elle estimait être les plus efficaces. Parfois, Belderon voulait simplement se venger, mais le plus souvent il voulait qu'elle ne laisse aucune trace de son passage, lui demandant de faire mystérieusement disparaitre le corps.

Elle était aussi experte en utilisation du stylet que pour ses autres armes, mais s'approcher silencieusement d'un Elfe qui avait les mêmes capacités qu'elle-même, tout en devant le blesser au cou, c'était une perspective plutôt terrifiante. Belderon était déjà en garde, attendant son assaut, tandis qu'elle attaquait la plupart de ses victimes par surprise.

Il était temps de se prouver à elle-même qu'elle pouvait surpasser son Maître, et Sariel se sentit brusquement déterminée. Elle s'accrochait férocement à son désir de venger son père, comme si ceci était son but pour survivre. Ce test signifiait beaucoup pour elle, beaucoup plus que ce que Belderon soupçonnait.

Elle disparut dans les bois, gardant un œil sur Belderon qui était assis le dos contre un arbre, ses yeux brillants cherchant à capter la moindre erreur pouvant lui servir à cerner sa position. Une attaque instantanée pourrait le surprendre car il pensait probablement qu'elle allait attendre et évaluer la situation, mais Sariel ne voulait pas s'y risquer. Il serait difficile de supporter un haut niveau de conscience constante, donc elle attendit.

Finalement elle se glissa derrière lui, près de son côté droit, priant pour que les feuilles sous ses pieds ne se froissent pas lors de ses déplacements. Aucune compétence ne pourrait contourner les avantages que la nature avait donnés à Belderon. La chance, cependant, était de son côté. Le terreau forestier absorbait ses bruits de pas, au moment où Sariel se réprimanda pour la tension dans ses mains. Quel assassin habile succombait à ses nerfs au beau milieu d'un combat ? Elle prit quelques profondes respirations, essayant délibérément de détendre ses muscles pour que ses mouvements soient plus maîtrisés, et elle s'approcha soigneusement de l'arbre contre lequel Belderon était appuyé.

Elle étudia attentivement la scène quand elle se rapprocha, repérant les angles morts où elle pourrait se soustraire au regard de Belderon, du moins temporairement. En quelques rapides mouvements, elle l'atteignit, le couteau dans la main. Belderon bougea et elle se raidit, mais le bruissement du vent la couvrit et elle sut avec une certitude particulière qu'il ne se retournerait pas pour regarder dans sa direction. Sa main s'élança vers l'avant et elle abaissa la lame, la pointe du stylet touchant légèrement son cou. Sa peau se coupa doucement elle avait un contrôle extrême sur sa lame. Elle partit en toute hâte avant qu'il ne puisse la capturer et réapparut devant lui, voyant Belderon poser une main sur son cou.

Il y avait une simple goutte de sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure minuscule. Pas une piqûre d'épingle, qui l'aurait blessé immédiatement et l'aurait alerté de son attaque, mais une coupure superficielle précise.

« Bien. » dit Belderon en effaçant le sang sur sa peau à l'aide de ses doigts. « Va et tue le prince de Mirkwood. »

Elle ressentit de la crainte mélangée à une certaine dose d'irritation. Sariel détestait sa condescendance. Elle n'était plus l'enfant distraite, stupide qu'il avait enlevée il y a tellement d'années, mais il pensait qu'elle était encore aujourd'hui une simple marionnette. Que cela soit vrai ne rendait pas la chose plus facile à accepter.

« Je te contacterai la nuit tous les deux jours. Ne pense même pas à t'enfuir, mon animal de compagnie. Une seule erreur et ta mère et ta sœur souffriront pour ton affront. Échoue et elles en payeront le prix. »

Il y avait seulement un prix suprême que Belderon exigeait de quelqu'un - la mort.

Sariel hésitait à parler fort mais elle avait trop de pressentiments pour cette mission. Pourquoi ne lui donnait-il pas plus d'informations ? Au lieu de cela, il lui avait seulement donné le titre de sa cible, comme si c'était cela qui comptait le plus. Il n'était jamais aussi vague dans ses ordres.

« Maître... son nom ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est qu'il est le prince de Mirkwood. » Le caractère définitif dans sa voix était clair.

Sariel ne demanda rien de plus, bien qu'elle dut ravaler ses questions. Connaitre le contexte l'aiderait à mieux comprendre la situation et Belderon avait précisé que ceci n'était pas un cas ordinaire. Faciliter ses assassinats devrait logiquement être une priorité. Une cible non définie signifiait qu'elle devrait rester durant un certain temps à ses côtés pour en apprendre ses habitudes. Au moins, en tant que prince, elle allait rapidement connaitre sa cible. Durant un instant, la pensée de princes multiples la déconcerta, mais Belderon ne ferait jamais cette erreur. Le prince héritier ou le prince, il y avait seulement un héritier mâle à Mirkwood, si c'était son titre.

L'instant suivant, la bouche de Sariel s'assécha soudainement sous le regard fixe et incolore de son Maître et elle se sentit malade sous la peur. Tant d'années passées à ses côtés et elle était toujours aussi mal quand il la scrutait de cette façon, comme si la date de sa mort était évidente pour lui et comme s'il envisageait que cela soit sous sa propre lame.

« Va aux écuries et prends Myste. Elle te servira assez bien. » Ces dernières paroles sonnèrent comme un affront, et elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter son mécontentement. Il se retourna brusquement et s'éloigna.

Sariel regarda fixement sa silhouette disparaitre, ses genoux semblant soudain trop affaiblis pour pouvoir supporter son poids. Il était en colère, elle en était sûre. Pourtant il n'avait presque rien montré de son mécontentement. Cela faisait partie de ce qu'il lui avait enseigné, mais le feu dans ses yeux lui avait montré qu'il n'était pas aussi impartial que d'habitude. Alors pourquoi cet assassinat était-il si différent ? Pourquoi était-il son dernier ?

Elle essaya de ne pas trop penser tandis qu'elle entrait dans les écuries. Belderon serait furieux s'il savait comment elle cédait à son affection pour les chevaux, mais peu importe. Elle apporta un morceau de sucre au box de Myste. La pouliche blanche enfumée hennit en signe de salutation et elle sourit presque.

Myste avait été son seul compagnon depuis le jour de la naissance de la pouliche. Sa mère était morte pendant l'accouchement et Sariel s'était souciée de Myste depuis lors, développant un fort lien avec le poulain dégingandé. D'autres animaux évitaient la citadelle de Belderon et les autres chevaux n'étaient pas de vrais chevaux, mais plutôt les coursiers de Belderon, élevés pour leur caractère et leur nature sauvage. Quoi qu'il leur ait fait, ils ressemblaient peut-être à des chevaux, mais même leur apparence laissait transparaitre quelque chose de plus.

Logée à côté de ces bêtes cauchemardesques, Myste avait développé une tolérance à la peur, s'attachant elle-même à Sariel, qui avait besoin d'une monture n'étant pas facilement effrayée. La pouliche était aussi naturellement obéissante et douce, et bien que Sariel n'ait aucun point de comparaison, à part ses souvenirs d'enfance brumeux, Myste semblait beaucoup plus vive que beaucoup d'autres de sa race.

Cela prit seulement quelques minutes à Sariel pour préparer ses sacoches. A part sa nourriture et ses vêtements, elle avait besoin de peu. Elle avait simplement quelques biens personnels, et elle n'avait pas le courage de demander à Belderon si elle pouvait voir une nouvelle fois sa mère et sa sœur. Une partie d'elle savait que c'était parce qu'elle redoutait de faire face à sa famille, mais une autre partie d'elle-même ne s'en souciait tout simplement pas. Elle voulait être libérée de Belderon, libre de tous les liens qui liaient son âme, libre même de ces liens de sang qui étaient comme une justification de son meurtre. Pourtant Lessena et Lorianiel étaient ses seules raisons de vivre, les seules choses qui comptaient pour elle dans son existence, même si elles n'étaient pas la mère et la sœur de son imagination. Il n'y avait rien d'autre.

C'est un sentiment aigre-doux qui l'envahit quand elle monta Myste et avança, refusant de regarder derrière. Elle allait quitter la maudite prison de Belderon durant quelques mois, bien qu'elle sache qu'elle devrait y retourner. Cette liberté n'était qu'une simple illusion, surtout en sachant qu'elle devait laisser ce qui comptait le plus pour elle derrière – deux Elfes qui continuaient à vivre à cause de ses actions, peu importe qu'elles soient presque sans vie. Elle avait déjà voyagé auparavant, mais cette fois, il y avait cet espoir interdit qui lui dictait que ceci serait sa dernière mission.

Avec Myste, elle s'éloigna lentement du Lac Evendim vers la vie qui l'attendait – direction le Bois D'or, la Lothlórien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire a été écrite par _ElvenDestiny_ et l'univers ainsi que les personnages autre que OC appartiennent au fabuleux J.R.R Tolkien.

 **Note de la traductrice :** Coucou mes petits loups ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien ? Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Je tiens à tous vous remercier. Les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, les personnes qui m'ont mis en alerte ou follower aussi !

* * *

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

 **RobynNotBatman :** merci pour tes encouragements, ma belle, ils me vont droit au cœur, sache-le ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent ! Tu devrais aimer, il est assez long celui-ci ;-) Gros bisous :-*

 **Nic P :** merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait rire ! Effectivement, tu es le premier :-) Pour le début en anglais, si tu parles du serment, cela a été un choix de ma part de le laisser aussi en langue originale parce que j'aime bien ^^ cette décision est donc purement arbitraire ;-) J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ? Bisous :-*

* * *

Merci aussi à **LegolasKili** (merci pour tes encouragements et ta fidélité) et Dee Mill, ma fabuleuse bêta, toujours là pour rendre mes traductions meilleures !

Merci à vous tous et bonne lecture !

Manelor.

Oo°oO

"Dans une aventure, ce n'est pas la destination qui importe, mais plutôt le voyage" ... Manelor

Oo°oO

 **Chapitre 2 – voyage jusqu'en Lothlórien**

Myste était une très bonne compagne de voyage, mais Sariel ne l'appréciait jamais autant que quand elle l'emmenait loin de Belderon. La pouliche était rapide, légère, et elle se déplaçait doucement, ce qui atténuait grandement les douleurs de son postérieur et sa fatigue du voyage. En moins de quinze jours, Nenuial, nom Elfique donné pour le Lac Evendim, était loin et Sariel avait atteint le Mitheithel. Elle en suivit les rives jusqu'au Nin-in-Eilph, le delta fluvial du Glanduion. Sariel longea alors les abords du Glanduin jusqu'aux montagnes, au sud des portes de la Moria.

Bien que ce ne soit pas encore le coucher du soleil quand elle atteignit les montagnes, elle décida d'établir son campement, se disant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se hâter. Cela faisait vingt jours qu'elle avait quitté Nenuial et elle était fatiguée et sale, mais désireuse d'atteindre sa destination. Penser à son retour en Lórien lui donnait la mort à l'âme et dérangeait ses rêves, mais un sentiment d'excitation l'envahissait depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle allait devoir retourner chez elle pour atteindre son objectif.

Les eaux du Glanduin étaient fraîches, mais pas trop, et elle fut reconnaissante de la générosité du fleuve. Après s'être baignée, elle installa son campement, résignée à attendre que Belderon la contacte. Quand il le fit, elle lui rapporta qu'elle se trouvait à environ quatorze jours de la Lórien, comme il s'y était attendu. Heureusement, l'échange fut bref. Le fait que Belderon puisse communiquer avec elle alors qu'elle se trouvait très loin de lui déconcertait complètement Sariel, et cela prenait toujours des heures avant que son malaise ne soit effacé après une telle communication.

Alors qu'elle faisait bouillir l'eau pour faire cuire son dîner, ses oreilles elfiques entendirent les bruits de la forêt cesser. Alertée par les signes de prudence de la faune et de la flore, Sariel éteignit rapidement son feu, entendant le son de pas lourds, en rythme. Elle n'avait pas le temps de prendre ses affaires donc elle espérait ardemment que la ou les personnes qui viendraient seraient amicales. Ses armes fin prêtes, Sariel grimpa tant bien que mal à un arbre et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie exactement la raison du bruit.

 _« Orcs. »_ murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, un dégoût naturel bien plus grand que n'importe lequel des dangers. Elle avait un certain passif avec eux car elle avait combattu beaucoup d'Uruk-haï, les créatures qui étaient une combinaison entre orcs et gobelin et qui pouvaient se déplacer au grand jour, dans le cadre de sa formation à Nenuial. Les orcs n'étaient même pas de cette race-là.

Elle en compta six et se demanda brièvement si elle devait se faire discrète ou tenter une attaque en solitaire. Sariel savait qu'elle pourrait les tuer rapidement, la surprise étant de son côté. Certains seraient tués par ses flèches, avant que les trois autres exercent des représailles avec leurs arcs. Bien que cela aurait été plus facile pour elle de rester cachée, elle s'inquiétait pour Myste.

Les orcs firent une pause à son campement et Sariel sut que ceci était inutile. Elle tira trois flèches successives, chacun de ses tirs touchant proprement sa cible à la gorge ou dans le cœur. Les orcs restants furent bientôt la cible de ses autres flèches tandis qu'elle restait cachée dans l'arbre. Rapidement, Sariel sauta de sa cachette, atterrissant en position accroupie avec son arc toujours dans une main alors qu'un orc s'approchait. Elle prit le récipient d'eau qu'elle venait de faire bouillir et la jeta sur l'orc gluant et à la peau grise, pour le distraire. Apparemment, l'eau était toujours chaude puisqu'il poussa un cri perçant terriblement inhumain et trébucha en arrière.

Une flèche tirée à une telle distance l'aurait achevé, mais elle n'en avait plus l'opportunité. Les deux autres orcs étaient bien trop proches, alors Sariel dégaina son épée. L'argent de la lame d'Aurielen brilla fortement, se reflétant sur l'armure métallique et terne des orcs. En faisant un tour de poignet pour positionner sa lourde épée à double tranchant en direction des orcs, Sariel vit le deuxième s'approcher – elle devait en finir rapidement. Il y avait beaucoup de points faibles dans l'armure de l'orc et Sariel réussit à faire diversion durant quelques secondes, avant que celui-ci ne lève son bras pour abaisser son épée. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu la chance de l'approcher, elle enfonça profondément son épée dans un espace présent dans son armure avec toute sa force, le perçant de part en part.

Elle laissa échapper un juron et sortit ses deux couteaux blanc argenté en même temps, car elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas enlever son épée suffisamment vite pour combattre les autres orcs. Le dernier orc était le plus prudent et restait hors de portée. Sariel supposa qu'il était le chef du petit groupe et qu'il avait l'avantage d'avoir une épée plus longue et plus aiguisée. Elle s'en serait déjà occupée si seulement elle avait pu retirer son épée du corps de l'orc qu'elle venait de tuer. La voix de Belderon martela dans sa tête tandis qu'elle et le chef des orcs tournaient en rond en se regardant.

 _Ne te précipite jamais lorsque tu te bats à l'épée, particulièrement lorsque tu n'es pas sur un cheval, à moins que tu n'aies pas le choix. Lorsque tu te retrouves en pleine bataille avec personne pour t'aider, tu n'as pas le temps ou la force de retirer l'épée pour blesser ou tuer de nouveau. Apprends à tirer profit de tes avantages, Sariel. Tu as la vitesse, pas la force. Une épée se retrouve bien trop aisément piégée entre les os des côtes.  
_

Bien qu'elle déteste Belderon, Sariel savait qu'il l'avait bien entrainée au combat, au moins. Elle s'approcha de l'orc et feinta, le couteau dans sa main droite s'enfonçant dans l'épaule de son adversaire. Quand il esquiva la lame en pivotant sur la gauche, son deuxième couteau était déjà prêt, orienté pour se frayer un chemin dans son armure. Il s'enfonça facilement, et l'orc tomba vers l'avant, s'empalant sur le couteau de tout son poids. Il s'affaissa et Sariel sentit une tension immédiate dans son bras gauche quand elle essaya de soutenir son poids. Sa main droite trancha la gorge de l'orc en un mouvement rapide comme l'éclair, sectionnant la jugulaire et le tuant presque instantanément. Enfin, elle le poussa en arrière et il s'écroula par terre.

Sariel regarda les corps allongés et le sang noirâtre la recouvrant et imbibant rapidement ses vêtements, et elle soupira. Maintenant elle allait devoir se relaver et sa dernière toilette était pourtant presque parfaite. Cependant, il y avait plus urgent à faire d'abord. Elle se plaça debout aux côtés de l'orc qu'elle avait tué plus tôt et retira Aurielen de son corps avec un peu de difficulté, réaffirmant sa décision précédente de temporairement abandonner l'épée. En même temps que ses couteaux, elle nettoya la lame sur l'herbe aspergée de rosée sous ses pieds.

D'abord, elle devait bouger, avant que d'autres orcs ne partent à la recherche de leurs compagnons morts. Les orcs étaient peu solidaires entre eux, mais il était inutile de s'attirer encore plus d'ennuis. Sariel rassembla ses provisions sur Myste et longea durant quelques kilomètres le fleuve, trouvant finalement un campement sûr. Après être descendue de Myste et l'avoir attachée, elle se dirigea vers la berge, détressant adroitement ses longs cheveux noirs alors qu'elle marchait. Quand elle eut terminé de se laver pour la deuxième fois, elle arrêta de se sécher et écouta attentivement. Quelque chose marchait dans sa direction les oiseaux avaient arrêté de gazouiller et tout était mortellement silencieux dans la forêt, seuls des bruits faibles de sabots crissant sur les feuilles jonchant le sol venaient troubler ce calme.

 _Pas encore,_ pensa-t-elle, ennuyée. Pourquoi tout allait de travers aujourd'hui, après plus d'un mois de voyage à ne voir rien d'autre que de la faune et de la flore ? Elle s'habilla rapidement, tirant ses cheveux vers l'arrière en une queue de cheval approximative, et elle était sur le point de chevaucher Myste lorsque quatre cavaliers firent irruption sur son nouveau et relativement sécuritaire campement. Sariel banda rapidement son arc, bien qu'elle puisse déjà dire que ce n'était pas des orcs. Elle regarda les cavaliers et se détendit partiellement, mais garda en joue celui qu'elle pensait être le leader. A sa surprise, l'elfe derrière l'homme se décala et fit un pas en avant.

« Mes compagnons et moi ne vous voulons aucun mal. » dit-il en Elfique. Quand elle ne répondit pas ou ne donna aucun signe pouvant lui assurer qu'elle avait compris ses mots, il répéta en langage commun.

Sariel plissa les yeux, maintenant la tension de ses doigts sur la corde de son arc. Comme si elle, une elleth, ignorait comment parler dans sa propre langue. Ce n'était pas que cet étranger était grossier, mais c'était simplement une chose si illogique de sa part que cela l'irritait. Elle se sentait peu proche de sa propre race et les mots pouvaient aisément être trompeurs. L'elfe, cependant, semblait étonné par son hostilité, et Sariel se rendit tardivement compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire remarquer à cause de son comportement étrange.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous donner cette peine. » dit-elle avec rudesse, toujours circonspecte. « Je comprends le langage commun. Veuillez me dire vos noms, ou je tire. »

La surprise fut une nouvelle fois visible sur le visage de l'elfe. Sariel le remarqua, mais son attention se reporta sur le leader quand l'Homme rapprocha vivement son cheval d'elle, malgré sa flèche qui visait toujours l'elfe. « Je suis Aragorn et voici mes compagnons, Legolas, Boromir et Gimli. » Sa voix était pleine d'assurance et de confiance. « Nous n'avons rien fait pour vous menacer et si vous souhaitez vous battre, vos chances de victoire seront minces. Je suggère que vous posiez votre arc et que vous nous expliquiez qui vous êtes. »

Sariel relâcha à contre-cœur la tension sur la corde de son arc, décidant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison valable de contrarier ces personnes plus longtemps. Son inclinaison pragmatique la força à admettre que l'Homme avait raison ; elle était piégée et ferait mieux d'accepter la discussion. « Je suis Dame Sariel, une elleth de Nenuial, et j'entreprends un voyage qui doit me mener jusqu'à la Lothlórien. »

En réalité, elle n'était pas une dame, étant donné qu'il n'y avait que peu de personnes considérées comme faisant partie de la communauté des 'elfes de Nenuial' et que celle-ci se composait d'elle-même, de Belberon, et de sa mère et sa sœur toutes deux retenues prisonnières. Sariel aurait pu leur dire n'importe quel nom et cela n'aurait fait aucune différence. Elle avait brièvement envisagé de leur donner un faux nom, mais le sien était tout aussi inconnu et elle avait répondu instinctivement. Quand elle parla, elle vit que l'elfe, nommé Legolas, mesurait soigneusement ses paroles, mais c'était trop tard.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'elfes vivant près du lac de Nenuial auparavant, bien que les semi-hommes demeurent tout près dans la Comté. » dit Legolas, la mine soupçonneuse. « Pourquoi souhaitez-vous vous rendre en Lothlórien ? »

Sariel se fustigea silencieusement pour avoir oublié que l'elfe allait être plus dur à convaincre avec son histoire que le reste du groupe. Elle ressentit un sentiment de dépit quand elle se rendit compte que quelques minutes auparavant, elle l'avait dédaigné pour avoir oublié le fait évident qu'elle était une elleth, et que maintenant les cartes avaient changé de mains.

« Il y a seulement quelques elfes qui demeurent près des rivages de Nenuial et nous avons perdu le contact avec nos semblables durant de nombreuses années. » dit-elle sans à-coups. Il était aussi question de faire attention à ne pas montrer le moindre trait particulier que Legolas pourrait considérer comme étrange pour un elfe. « Ces dernières années, beaucoup parlaient d'un rétablissement du contact. J'ai un message à transmettre à Dame Galadriel, et l'on m'a dit que je pouvais trouver celle-ci en Lothlórien. »

Legolas commença à parler mais le Nain l'interrompit, regardant Sariel soigneusement. « Connaissez-vous par hasard Dame Arwen, la fille du seigneur Elrond ? Vous lui êtes d'une étrange ressemblance. »

Sariel n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une personne nommée Arwen, bien sûr. Elle connaissait le Seigneur Elrond de nom parce qu'elle avait été envoyée à _Rivendell_ auparavant, et le nom d'Arwen lui était aussi familier, mais Sariel n'avait jamais vu celle qui portait ce nom. Belderon avait constamment négligé de lui donner une éducation digne de ce nom sur l'histoire de cette Terre, et les seuls souvenirs de Sariel sur les races elfiques provenaient de ses souvenirs d'enfance brumeux. Il lui avait dit de se méfier de Galadriel en planifiant l'assassinat du Prince de Mirkwood, mais guère plus.

Cela l'irritait toujours qu'il lui ait donné aussi peu d'informations et le Nain avait réussi à rappeler à Sariel cette désagréable méconnaissance de sa mission. Elle était si petite quand il l'avait emmenée loin de la Lórien que tout ce qu'elle pouvait se rappeler, c'était la couleur des feuilles d'or durant l'automne, la multitude de couleurs et les arbres gigantesques dans lesquels ils avaient vécu. Elle savait peu de choses sur les coutumes elfiques et encore moins sur les spécificités des elfes. Si cette Arwen était bien connue, Sariel allait susciter des soupçons vu qu'elle n'avait aucune connaissance sur elle. Elle fit des pieds et des mains pour avoir une réponse et un silence maladroit s'ensuivit tandis que ses instincts lui dictaient de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, dès que possible.

« Cela a peu d'importance. » dit Gimli quand le malaise sembla se prolonger, mais Sariel capta le regard fixe bleu saphir de l'elfe, et elle se sentit gênée pour la toute première fois de sa vie. « Je demandais simplement… »

« Vous ne pouvez pas répondre ? » demanda Legolas à Sariel. Elle nota qu'il n'avait pas dit _'vouloir'_ , mais _'pouvoir'_. Sariel ouvrit la bouche, incertaine de savoir quels mots allaient sortir, mais Gimli la sauva de nouveau.

« C'est impossible pour elle d'être liée à Dame Arwen, si elle vient du lac Evendim. Legolas, vous savez parfaitement que les arbres généalogiques de votre famille elfique n'incluent pas de Dame Sariel. »

En regardant Sariel, il lui demanda : « Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? Nous devons nous-aussi nous rendre en Lórien et nous avons trouvé cinq orcs tués pas loin d'ici. Vous êtes peut-être habile avec un arc, mais il est souvent utilisé comme arme à longue portée et vous seriez plus en sécurité si vous voyagiez avec nous. »

« J'ai tué ces orcs. » dit-elle calmement, décidant qu'il était meilleur de leur dire la vérité. L'expression d'Aragorn changea suite à cette révélation, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire s'il doutait qu'elle dise vrai, ou s'il la considérait désormais comme une menace. « J'ai tout d'abord pensé que vous étiez une énième menace. Cependant, je rejoindrais avec plaisir votre communauté si vos compagnons y concèdent. » Elle jeta discrètement un coup d'œil aux expressions choquées des autres elle ne savait pas s'ils étaient surpris à cause de ses paroles ou à cause de l'offre impulsive de Gimli.

« S'il vous plaît, excusez-nous. » dit brusquement Aragorn. « Pour l'instant, nous vous proposons d'établir notre campement ensemble, vu que vous semblez avoir décidé de vous reposer ici. Vous pouvez commencer à préparer vos affaires comme il vous plaira tandis que je parle avec les autres. » Il descendit de son cheval pour rejoindre Legolas, et les deux autres descendirent de leur monture, eux-aussi.

Sariel acquiesça, mais se demanda si cette nouvelle conversation la désavantagerait ou l'aiderait dans sa mission. Ces personnes-là étaient certainement déjà allées en Lothlórien auparavant et devaient probablement être accueillies en amis là-bas. là. Si elle pouvait entrer en Lórien avec eux, les Elfes n'allaient pas se méfier et elle pourrait atteindre le prince héritier de Mirkwood avec moins d'ennuis. Cela pouvait potentiellement lui faire gagner du temps, aussi ; elle avait à l'origine planifié de rester en Lórien durant un certain temps pour gagner la confiance des elfes et en découvrir plus sur sa cible, mais elle ne savait pas si le prince de Mirkwood allait rester assez longtemps pour cela.

Tout ce que Belderon lui avait dit, c'était qu'elle le trouverait là-bas. Plus tôt elle aurait tué l'elfe dont Belderon désirait si ardemment se débarrasser, plus tôt elle pourrait retourner à Nenuial pour libérer sa sœur et sa mère. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Belderon agissait comme si quelque chose était différent. Après tout, Sariel était déjà allée à Rivendell et à Mirkwood, tuant des cibles précises grâce aux descriptions spécifiques de Belderon, et elle était partie avant que les elfes n'aient même découvert qu'un des leurs était mort. La Lothlórien était sous la protection de la formidable Dame Galadriel, mais personne n'avait jamais arrêté Sariel auparavant. Le seul qu'elle craignait, c'était Belderon.

Oo°oO

« Avez-vous perdu vos esprits dans le bateau qui nous a aidé à voguer sur le fleuve Glanduin ? Comment avez-vous tout simplement pu l'inviter à nous accompagner ? » Aragorn, qui était habituellement calme, laissa éclater sa colère lorsqu'ils furent assez éloignés. Son emportement semblait annihiler sa prudence puisqu'il ne semblait pas concerné par le fait de savoir si Sariel pouvait les entendre, ou non. « Nous ne savons pas qui elle est ou si elle est digne de confiance, et vous prenez sur vous de lui donner une telle offre de protection ? »

« Allons plus loin. » Suggéra Legolas, clairement déconcerté. « Aragorn, rappelez-vous qu'elle peut très probablement nous écouter. » En fait, il savait que Sariel pouvait les entendre. Ils n'étaient pas allés bien loin avant qu'Aragorn ne commence à parler. Legolas les incita à s'éloigner plus encore, quand ils tombèrent dans une nouvelle conversation animée.

« Elle nous a dit pourquoi elle souhaitait se rendre en Lothlórien ; elle amène un message à la Dame de Lumière. Que souhaitez-vous savoir de plus – le contenu de ce message, peut-être ? » dit Gimli, énervé lui-aussi. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il régnait une aussi grande agitation autour de quelque chose d'aussi logique. Il avait juste proposé à une femme de se joindre à eux, car ils allaient au même endroit.

« Oui ! » répliqua Aragorn, baissant un peu la voix, mais pas beaucoup. Il s'arrêta complètement de marcher. « Maître nain, vous rendez-vous compte que nous ne connaissons rien d'elle ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'elfes vivant près du lac de Nenuial et j'ose affirmer que Legolas non plus. »

Celui-ci le confirma à haute voix, mais resta à l'écart de leur désaccord. Il avait normalement et instinctivement confiance dans les autres elfes, mais il comprenait qu'Aragorn n'ait aucune réelle raison de lui faire confiance, malgré le fait qu'il ait passé son enfance avec Elrond. Gimli avait autrefois été un champion de la méfiance envers les elfes, mais son amitié avec Legolas avait changé les choses.

« Elle nous a expliqué qu'ils avaient perdu contact avec leurs semblables. Cela s'appelle la confiance, Aragorn, la confiance ! Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose auparavant ? »

En voyant la mine d'Aragorn, Legolas intervint et posa rapidement une main apaisante sur l'épaule de l'homme. « Que se passe-t-il, l'ami ? Une telle méfiance à l'égard d'autrui ne vous ressemble pas. »

« Pourquoi devrions-nous avoir confiance en elle ? » dit Aragorn, plus doucement maintenant, mais la voix toujours caustique. « La confiance se gagne, ce n'est pas un cadeau accordé à n'importe qui ! Quant au raisonnement de Gimli, je commence à douter de s'il peut même penser. »

Gimli mit une main sur sa hache, vraiment en colère à cause de l'insulte, mais Legolas posa rapidement son autre main sur son bras et jeta un regard appuyé à Boromir.

« Il est en colère, Gimli, vous savez qu'Aragorn ne le pense pas. » intervint Boromir, devant à contrecœur jouer le rôle de médiateur. Les disputes entre les membres de la communauté étaient rares et il était dur d'imaginer qu'une simple elleth puisse leur causer autant de soucis. « C'est seulement la colère qui l'a fait parler ainsi. Je dis que nous devrions au moins lui donner une chance avant de la condamner. Il n'y a aucune raison de ne pas croire ce qu'elle nous a raconté. »

« Boromir dit vrai ; vous n'aviez aucune raison d'agir comme si Gimli venait de commettre une grave erreur. De plus, nous atteindrons la Lórien dans une quinzaine de jours tout au plus, nous n'aurons pas à voyager avec elle bien longtemps. » dit Legolas, pas vraiment dérangé par la dispute, mais souhaitant en terminer au plus vite.

« D'accord, mais vous savez bien que vous êtes aveuglé par son apparence, Gimli. Les choses les plus belles en ce monde sont souvent les plus inutiles et je vais soigneusement la surveiller, même si vous décidez de ne pas le faire. Ne soyez pas si aisément enclin à placer votre confiance dans les elfes, ce serait un jugement malavisé de votre part ! » Aragorn s'éloigna à grands pas vers la rivière, ses épaules tendues montrant sa désagréable humeur.

Gimli et Boromir étaient sur le point de le suivre, mais Legolas les arrêta en secouant la tête. « Laissez-le. » dit-il, bien qu'il soit lui-même légèrement exaspéré. _Ne soyez pas si aisément enclin à placer votre confiance dans les elfes, en effet !_ C'était presque une insulte personnelle après les longues années d'amitié qu'il avait partagées avec Aragorn. Il espérait que ceci était dû à une irrationalité provisoire, étant donné la raison pour laquelle ils voyageaient jusqu'en Lothlórien.

« Je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce qui ne va pas avec lui aujourd'hui. » dit Legolas aux autres. « Aragorn est durement éprouvé depuis quelques jours et peut-être que Sariel lui a rappelé Arwen et tous les problèmes auxquels ils font face ensemble. Ce n'est pas chose aisée, de savoir que votre bien-aimée veut volontairement faire face à une mort de mortelle pour vous, quand celle-ci aurait pu avoir une vie éternelle. »

Legolas ne regarda pas ses compagnons car il était toujours aussi mal à l'aise quant à la relation qu'entretenaient Arwen Undómiel et Aragorn, deux de ses plus vieux et chers amis. Eux deux, plus que beaucoup, méritaient le bonheur et pourtant c'était un important abîme qui séparait la mortalité de l'immortalité, le statut d'humain de celui d'elfe. Même suite à la bénédiction de Galadriel et Celeborn... mais seul le temps pourra leur dire de quoi demain sera fait.

En se débarrassant de ses sombres pensées, il revint au présent et à ses préoccupations du moment. « Je vais dire à Sariel qu'elle peut rester. »

Oo°oO

Sariel sourit, mais le dissimula sous une expression discrète quand Legolas vint pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, vu qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle avait entendu presque toute la conversation. Son audition déjà sensible était légèrement plus aiguisée que celle des autres elfes, améliorée par la formation qu'elle avait reçue de Belderon. Elle avait ainsi pu comprendre les grandes lignes de leur dispute, particulièrement quand Aragorn avait parlé.

« J'espère que nous ne vous avons pas offensée. » dit Legolas après que les nouvelles lui aient été transmises, et Sariel lui retourna une phrase de simple reconnaissance. « Ne croyez pas, je vous en prie, que vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue parmi nous. »

Ayant entendu le débat qui avait précédé la décision, Sariel ne pouvait honnêtement pas y répondre. Au lieu de cela, elle lui fournit une réponse évasive, souhaitant que Legolas retourne vers ses compagnons. Cependant, à son plus grand regret, il devint rapidement clair qu'il était plus préoccupé par le malaise que Sariel aurait pu éprouver. Bien que n'ayant toujours pas parlé avec les autres, elle se trouva durement éprouvée et ses réponses devinrent maladroites, malgré les efforts de Legolas pour la mettre à l'aise. Finalement, la conversation se dirigea vers ses armes. Une chose avec laquelle Sariel était à l'aise.

« Où avez-vous obtenu vos poignards ? » demanda Legolas avec hésitation, posant cette question sous l'impulsion, mais espérant que la réponse soit intéressante. Il les avait vus plus tôt et avait alors pensé que ceux-ci avaient été fabriqués par les Elfes de la Lórien.

Sariel soupira intérieurement. Elle aurait préféré que cette conversation demeure moins personnelle. Si Legolas continuait à l'interroger, sa simple histoire allait devenir compliquée, et si elle oubliait ce qu'elle venait de dire, alors il saurait qu'elle mentait. Dans des circonstances différentes, Sariel aurait pu aimer parler avec l'elfe, le premier de sa race avec lequel elle ressentait un sentiment amical depuis des millénaires. Au lieu de cela, celui-ci la testait d'une telle façon que ceci la rendait malade. Elle ne voyageait pas avec eux pour se faire des amis, ils lui étaient juste utiles et c'était tout.

« Mon père me les a donnés mais je ne sais pas où il les a obtenus. » dit-elle, les enlevant et les remettant à Legolas, espérant qu'il ne poserait plus de questions. Ils étaient simples, sans ornement ou bijou, les poignées faites en cuir noir souple. Rien d'eux ne sortait de l'ordinaire mais ils étaient très bien faits et Sariel en prenait bien soin. Il les examina, testa leur équilibre et leur poids, et les lui rendit. Sariel se battit contre sa curiosité qui la poussait à lui demander ses lames en retour. Elle pouvait voir qu'il les portait d'une façon assez naturelle.

« Concernant ce qui a été dit plus tôt, sur votre ressemblance avec Dame Arwen. J'espère que vous n'avez pas mal pris ceci, ce n'est qu'une comparaison très flatteuse. Il est étrange que vous n'ayez jamais entendu parler de sa beauté, elle est l'Etoile de mon peuple. » Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et il prit conscience que ceci pouvait être pris pour une insulte. « Vous l'êtes aussi, bien sûr. Vous lui ressemblez étrangement, vous êtes peut-être de lointaines parentes. Vous avez toutes les deux de charmants cheveux noirs, bien que ses yeux soient plus gris que bleus. Les vôtres sont semblables à du saphir lorsqu'ils reflètent la lumière du soleil. »

Déconcertée par la soudaine flatterie, l'estime que ressentait Sariel envers l'elfe chuta. Elle tressaillit intérieurement au manque de profondeur de sa remarque, bien qu'elle sache que ceci était sans doute un compliment pour lui. Elle se sentait finalement plus à l'aise avec lui, mais son éducation ne l'avait pas sensibilisée aux bonnes manières et aux convenances. Le visage qu'elle avait le plus vu n'était même pas le sien mais celui de Belderon, et les choses qu'elle considérait comme étant de valeur étaient des questions de vie ou de mort, et non des questions de beauté. La beauté était décevante, et Belderon devait sans doute être beau avec ses yeux pâles brillants ? Cependant, il semblait attendre une réponse, donc elle lui donna celle qu'elle pensait qu'il attendait. « On doit beaucoup vous admirer. »

« Pas vraiment. » répondit-il immédiatement, d'un ton dur, et elle se retourna brusquement pour le regarder. « La Beauté se rapporte à l'âme et non à l'aspect physique, et j'ai peu de patience pour ceux qui recherchent… pour ceux qui recherchent un statut élevé et sont aveuglés par l'équité et la recherche absolue de la beauté intérieure en chacun. »

Une réfutation étrange, étant donné ce qu'il avait dit, mais Sariel conclut qu'au moins il semblait savoir faire la différence entre la beauté intérieure et l'illusion de la beauté physique. Les yeux de Sariel étaient bleus, mais Legolas n'aurait pas dû dire qu'elle était séduisante. Il n'aurait dû qu'apprécier leur couleur. Ceci l'embarrassait autant que ça la décevait, bien que Sariel ne sache pas réellement quelle distinction Legolas faisait entre les deux. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle l'avait jugé trop rapidement.

Legolas ne sembla pas vouloir clarifier ses propos, alors Sariel posa des questions inoffensives sur ses compagnons, essayant d'en apprendre plus sur ceux avec qui elle allait voyager. Le groupe était étrange avec deux Hommes, un Nain et un elfe. Elle se demanda pourquoi ils voyageaient tous en direction de la Lórien, mais elle réprima impitoyablement la forte envie de le demander à l'elfe à côté d'elle. Elle ne laisserait pas sa curiosité prendre le dessus juste parce qu'il avait été amical. En tant qu'assassin, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser quelqu'un devenir trop proche d'elle. Cela commencerait par des questions, dans l'espoir d'une réponse de sa part, et ceci était une faiblesse. Cela relevait du bon sens : se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un dans sa position, c'était se mettre inutilement en danger.

 _Et pourtant, je regrette presque de ne pas pouvoir_ , pensa-t-elle. _Je souhaite juste qu'il arrête d'être si gracieusement sociable et me laisse tranquille_. Cependant, elle voulait aussi en savoir plus sur lui, voir si ce qu'elle avait imaginé collait avec la réalité. Elle se leva et commença à s'enfoncer dans la forêt, espérant qu'il comprendrait le message et qu'il la laisserait. Elle ne regarda pas derrière elle pour voir s'il la suivait.

C'était toujours son imagination qu'elle devait contrôler, et avec cela, ce sentiment d'espoir qu'elle n'arrivait pas à bannir de son cœur quand elle se remémorait chaque détail de leur conversation dans son esprit, pour en apparence s'assurer que son histoire tenait la route. Mais Sariel savait qu'elle avait mémorisé ses réponses à lui, autant que les siennes.

Oo°oO

Il ne vint pas à l'esprit de Sariel que Legolas lui-même était choqué par sa sincérité, mais il se retrouvait à se remémorer difficilement leur entrevue, lui-aussi. Il ne lui avait pas révélé grand-chose sur lui et pourtant il lui avait presque dit à elle, une étrangère, comment certaines avaient essayé de gagner son cœur - en réalité elles ne l'avaient pas désiré lui, mais plutôt la couronne, ou du moins un anneau de mariage. Ce n'était pas une erreur qu'il faisait d'habitude. Heureusement, il s'était rattrapé et elle n'avait rien remarqué. La conversation avait été très maladroite et ses tentatives avaient été vaines. Legolas soupira, et Gimli le regarda étrangement. Il était préférable qu'il garde tout ceci pour lui. Ces choses-là ne revêtaient un sens que si quelqu'un leur en donnait un.

Elle n'était pas comme toutes les autres, voilà pourquoi. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait tenir une conversation convenable avec beaucoup de conviction, ou qu'il ait des occasions de le faire d'ailleurs, à voyager loin de chez lui comme il le faisait. Son habileté au combat était exceptionnelle au vu des cinq orcs qu'ils avaient découverts. Et puisqu'elle ne connaissait rien de lui et n'avait fait preuve d'aucun intérêt pour son titre, même après sa flagrante remarque, Legolas se sentait plus à l'aise.

Seule Arwen était son amie, et c'était probablement parce que même ses parents avaient compris qu'elle avait irrémédiablement donné son cœur à Aragorn. C'était il y a seulement quelques mois que Legolas avait identifié la source de son mécontentement : il voulait un ami à qui il pourrait parler, quelqu'un qui le comprendrait comme Aragorn ou Gimli le faisaient, pas le genre d'ami qui flirtait en attendant de charmantes remarques ou des cadeaux. Les jeux de la cour n'avaient que peu d'intérêt pour lui et le fait qu'il soit l'héritier d'un assez grand royaume augmentait encore plus la complexité de tels échanges. C'est vrai, les chances qu'il soit appelé à régner un jour étaient minces, mais il avait des devoirs et assez d'ennuis assujettis à ce titre sans devoir en rajouter.

Une compréhension aisée semblait très difficile à trouver. Arwen n'allait pas rester son amie bien longtemps car elle avait trouvé son amour et sacrifiait beaucoup pour le garder. Avec elle, Aragorn allait avoir sa propre vie, sans parler d'un royaume entier et d'un peuple rempli de grandes espérances. Legolas doutait de trouver un jour quelqu'un qui soit assez digne de confiance, qui l'aime assez ou qui soit prête à prendre la même décision qu'Arwen par amour. Ce qui n'était pour elle qu'un sentiment aigre-doux le rendait totalement amer, parce qu'il l'enviait un peu pour avoir trouvé son parfait compagnon, bien que leur vie soit imparfaite.

Ses compagnons semblèrent ressentir son humeur songeuse car ils le laissèrent de côté. Legolas pouvait dire qu'Aragorn était dérangé, par l'amour et par d'autres choses. C'était une nuit calme, et il commença à penser à ce que ce voyage vers la Lórien, maintenant en compagnie de Sariel aussi, signifiait. Elle était idéale pour être à la fois une amie assez distante mais aussi amusante, car elle partirait bientôt et il était peu probable qu'ils se revoient de nouveau par la suite. Pourtant, il résidait en Legolas une certaine répugnance quant à cette idée, car il était fatigué d'employer son énergie inutilement, pour des choses temporaires.

Il avait pu observer cette passion dans les yeux d'Arwen et d'Aragorn, la dévotion qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre et qui s'étendait au-delà de la vie elle-même. Ayant vu les possibilités, il se demandait si ceci était pour lui, ou si en Lórien, seuls des rêves illusoires l'attendaient.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire a été écrite par _ElvenDestiny_ et l'univers ainsi que les personnages autre que OC appartiennent au fabuleux J.R.R Tolkien.

 **Note de la traductrice :** Coucou mes petites coccinelles ! J'espère que vous allez bien ? Excusez-moi pour le délai, mais j'étais partie en vacances et je n'avais pas forcément internet, ni le chapitre sous la main pour publier ! Mais je me rattrape :-)

Je remercie tous ceux qui lisent, me mettent en follower ou me laissent (et ça fait plus que plaisir !) des reviews toutes mignonnes... C'est notre seul salaire pour le temps passé à traduire alors ne soyez pas avares ;-)

Merci spécifique à Dee Mill, qui fait toujours de l'excellent travail et sans qui les chapitres ne seraient pas d'aussi bonne qualité !

Bisous mes esquimaux !

Bonne lecture

Manelor

Oo°oO

 **Chapitre 3 : Dans les bois d'Or**

Sariel était contente de voir Aragorn et Boromir voyager devant, ouvrant la marche. Avec Myste, elle se trouvait à droite de Legolas, qui avait Gimli à sa gauche. Bien qu'un peu de tension persiste entre Aragorn et elle, les dispositions prises pour le trajet avaient en grande partie donné satisfaction à tout le monde, et aucun autre conflit quant à sa présence au sein du groupe n'avait eu lieu. Bientôt, la communauté atteignit Nimrodel, où Aragorn leur permis de prendre un peu de repos.

A mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la Lothlórien, les compagnons de Sariel devinrent de plus en plus joyeux et insouciants, pourtant son humeur à elle devint morose. Elle passa une grande partie de son temps à essayer de créer un message qui soit plausible pour Dame Galadriel. Maintenant qu'elle leur avait annoncé son but quant à son voyage jusqu'en Lórien, elle était piégée par l'histoire qu'elle avait créée. Cependant, Belderon ne voudrait pas qu'elle utilise son nom, et pourtant Sariel devait inventer une raison qui tenait la route pour expliquer pourquoi quelques Elfes avaient déménagé près du lac Evendim et avaient décidé de couper tout contact avec les gens de leur race. Elle devait aussi constater que trouver du temps pour l'écriture du message et l'invention presque totale d'une autre vie qu'elle n'avait pas vécue était soudainement, pour la première fois de sa vie, difficile.

Legolas et Gimli continuèrent à essayer de se lier d'amitié avec elle, et tous les compagnons, à part Sariel, semblaient attendre avec impatience leur arrivée en Lórien. Sariel dut s'abstenir maintes fois d'en demander trop sur le but de leur voyage ; ceci était clairement une visite pour le plaisir et non une visite officielle, et c'était tout ce qu'elle devait vraiment savoir. L'elfe chantait souvent des chansons seulement pour se distraire tandis que Gimli lui décrivait avec ravissement les miracles de la Lórien, ne sachant pas que Sariel avait vécu là-bas durant toute son enfance. Sa façon brusque, bien qu'enthousiaste, de parler de la Dame des Bois d'or démontrait la totale dévotion qu'il avait pour elle. Les chansons et les contes la firent se sentir nostalgique, comme s'ils arrivaient à réveiller des souvenirs oubliés provenant de choses du quotidien, qui avaient eu lieu dans l'ancienne vie de Sariel. La Sariel d'aujourd'hui ne pouvait pas considérer son retour en Lórien comme un retour au pays.

Aragorn s'adoucit finalement quand elle s'avéra être un atout et non une distraction. Le choix de Sariel qui consistait à se tenir éloignée de ses compagnons de fraîche date semblait le rassurer, mais en fait c'était simplement parce que Sariel s'empêchait surtout d'adopter une attitude un peu trop tendre envers n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Tandis que les heures passaient, la nuit tomba et, alors, Sariel baissa sa garde et se méfia de moins en moins. Belderon semblait lointain, très lointain, et sa relation avec ses compagnons ne l'empêchait pas d'accomplir sa tâche. Elle vit rapidement qu'Aragorn était excellent et la respectait. Quant aux autres, Legolas était un compagnon agréable et Gimli lui rappelait souvent ses souvenirs, bien que pas toujours intentionnellement. Boromir était plus en réserve, ce qui convenait à Sariel.

Il était dur de résister à la liberté, même si elle savait parfaitement bien dans son cœur que c'était une illusion. Cela faisait si longtemps, tant d'années qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à un elfe autre que Belderon ou sa famille. Presque trois mille ans. En seulement quelques jours, Sariel avait développé une attirance pour Legolas, mais elle savait aussi que cela aurait été pareil avec un autre elfe s'il l'avait traitée avec un minimum de gentillesse. Elle voulait être près de lui parce que c'était naturel ; elle voulait laisser ses yeux s'attarder sur les pointes parfaites de ses oreilles, sur la façon familière dont ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière par des tresses guerrières et sa peau elfique lisse qui était si particulière à leur race.

L'amitié, ou du moins cette illusion d'amitié, était une tentation à laquelle elle, un assassin expérimenté, au sang-froid, ne pouvait pas vraiment résister. Quand le feu de camp se mourait et ne devenait que de faibles braises rougeoyantes, Sariel avait le choix entre le ronflement du Nain dans le noir, ou la forte respiration d'Aragorn. Parfois, elle entendait les faibles murmures de Boromir alors qu'il s'adressait à quelqu'un dans son sommeil, et quand elle se mettait sur le côté pour se reposer après son tour de garde, la lueur pâle de cheveux d'or dans le clair de lune semblait toujours visible. Elle ne pouvait pas devenir réservée et impartiale comme Belderon lui avait dit de l'être. Elle n'avait jamais parlé avec un Nain, ou avec des humains, mais elle se rappelait vaguement avoir entendu une fois la conversation d'un garde parlant d'Aragorn et de comment il avait été élevé par les elfes, ceux-ci lui ayant même donné un nom elfique : Elessar et même Estel, autrement dit _« l'espoir »_. C'était une chose insignifiante et pourtant cela rendait Aragorn plus familier pour elle comme s'il était une partie de ses réminiscences.

Au-delà de la position de leader incontestable que détenait Aragorn, Sariel était fascinée par la relation entre Legolas et Gimli. L'hostilité naturelle entre les deux races avait été ignorée grâce à leurs expériences partagées, mais l'amitié qui en découlait était parfois litigieuse, souvent empreinte de compétition. Parfois le matin, Sariel les observait alors qu'ils feignaient de se quereller et elle en était émerveillée. Ceci était bien différent de tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas désirer éprouver ce sentiment ?

Quand ils atteignirent la Lórien, Sariel trouva finalement l'occasion de s'esquiver et d'écrire un message qui pourrait passer pour la vérité. Son « oncle », Beliron, lui aurait demandé de porter une lettre de Nenuial jusqu'en Lothlórien. Bien que les Elfes de Nenuial se soient volontairement isolés, et ce depuis plusieurs siècles, il voulait avertir la Dame et le seigneur de la Lothlórien qu'il avait observé une augmentation fulgurante du nombre d'orcs et un comportement inhabituel de ceux-ci. Ils semblaient former une armée, se ralliant lâchement ensemble derrière un leader. La Lórien était sans doute une de leur cible.

Le message n'était pas vraiment factice. Durant les mois précédents, Sariel avait rencontré des orcs voyageant en grands groupes près de Nenuial. Belderon utilisait souvent de telles créatures durant la formation de Sariel, considérant celles-ci comme des cibles utiles pour sa pratique, pourtant il voulait maintenant s'allier avec eux. En fait, Sariel soupçonnait Belderon d'être partiellement responsable de leur nombre croissant, mais il ne lui avait jamais rien révélé à ce sujet.

Son message désormais achevé, elle devait à présent s'occuper de trouver une raison plausible quant à son séjour en Lórien, qui pourrait expliquer qu'elle veuille rester, et ceci bien qu'elle ait délivré le message à la Dame. Galadriel voudrait très probablement renvoyer un message à 'Beliron', mais ce ne serait pas nécessaire. Sariel pourrait prétendre que 'Beliron' voulait saisir cette occasion pour lui intimer de faire des recherches sur quelques matériels et retisser ainsi les anciens liens avec les Elfes de Lórien. Les détails exacts pouvaient être dissimulés et Sariel pourrait plaider l'ignorance car ceci n'était pas vraiment très loin de la vérité - elle avait une connaissance limitée, et tout particulièrement sur le contexte de sa mission, puisque Belderon avait préféré garder ceci pour lui. La Lothlórien, en tant qu'endroit pour apprendre, possédait une grande bibliothèque. Dame Galadriel allait sûrement lui permettre de l'utiliser, vu que le partage de connaissances était bénéfique à tous.

Ayant terminé les grandes lignes de son histoire, Sariel se permit de se détendre tandis qu'ils approchaient des frontières du célèbre refuge elfique. Pour la première fois, elle appréciait vraiment les mélodies que Legolas fredonnait, sa voix évoquant les mystères qui faisaient de la Lórien un endroit connu comme la vallée de l'Or chantant. Fascinée malgré elle, Sariel pouvait simplement prier pour avoir plus, et elle avait d'habitude toutes ses demandes qui lui étaient accordées. Ainsi métaphoriquement et littéralement en harmonie, ses compagnons traversèrent la rivière Celebrant. Alors Aragorn les somma de faire une halte, profitant de ceci pour appeler Legolas jusqu'à ses côtés et s'entretenir avec lui.

Sariel les observa, curieuse quant à ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle savait qu'il y avait des gardes-frontières, mais cela avait probablement beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois. Il était certain désormais qu'elle était devenue une personne entièrement différente. Elle écouta les chuchotements des grands arbres autour d'elle, serrant les rênes de Myste fermement dans ses mains quand elle se demanda si la forêt pouvait sentir la présence criminelle qui entrait dans son sanctuaire. Elle n'était pas venue ici pour se reposer ou pour guérir de blessures, mais pour tuer. Sariel trembla et se força à rester assise sur sa selle, le dos droit. Myste changea légèrement d'allure sous elle, mais aucun de ses compagnons ne prête attention à eux car l'elfe aux cheveux de lin avait commencé à appeler un nom étrangement familier, parlant apparemment à une personne qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. L'écorce sombre et la mousse des arbres assourdirent le son, comme si la forêt essayait d'avaler cette soudaine perturbation.

« Haldir ! Haldir, _mellon nín… »_ appela-t-il en direction de la forêt silencieuse. Les autres répétèrent la même chose et Sariel se demanda timidement ce qu'ils faisaient. Étaient-ils tous devenus fous ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas sentir qu'ils étaient _seuls_ ? Un moment se passa en silence avant qu'ils ne soient soudain entourés par de grands elfes vêtus de gris portant de grands arcs en bois argenté. La première chose que Sariel remarqua, c'était que son propre arc était modelé exactement de la même façon, bien que fabriqué à partir d'un bois différent, et que l'arc de Legolas était semblable à ceux tenus par les étrangers. Il lui avait dit auparavant que le sien était un cadeau ; elle connaissait maintenant ceux qui lui avaient offert celui-ci. Une seconde après, cependant, leur leader fit son apparition. Sariel examina son visage et haleta lorsqu'elle le reconnut, n'entendant pas de ce fait les salutations échangées.

 _« Mae govannen, Legolas. »_ dit l'elfe avec un sourire bref. Il semblait que sourire n'était pas chose courante pour lui.

« Mes respects, Haldir. » dit Legolas, s'adressant à lui dans une langue accessible par tous. Les compagnons et l'elfe parlèrent plus, mais Sariel détourna le regard d'eux, ne voulant pas voir Haldir.

« … et voici Dame Sariel de Nenuial, portant un message pour Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Celeborn. Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a quelques jours et avons voyagé ensemble depuis. »

Haldir la regarda curieusement durant un long moment avant de pencher la tête sur le côté comme s'il se remémorait un souvenir depuis longtemps oublié. « Si semblable… j'ai déjà connu… » murmura-t-il, prenant un air affolé. Puis il sembla se rendre compte que Legolas, Aragorn et les autres, ainsi que ses propres soldats, le regardaient fixement. Sariel garda les yeux baissés, son cœur battant plus fort, espérant qu'il ne se souvienne pas. Etait-ce à cause de ceci que Belderon avait été si inquiet, parce que la Lórien abritait les morceaux encore intacts de son passé ?

« _Aranna nín_ , celle dont je parle n'est plus de ce monde et vous ne pouvez pas être elle, bien que la ressemblance soit frappante. » dit Haldir, revêtant une expression impassible. Il compensa son moment de faiblesse si gracieusement que la curiosité sur les visages des compagnons de Sariel s'effaça rapidement. « Bienvenue, Dame Sariel. Je suis Haldir, gardien de la marche du royaume de la Lothlórien. Nous établirons un campement à Cerin Ambroth et continuerons notre voyage jusqu'en Lórien le jour suivant. »

Ils suivirent les autres avec obéissance, Sariel essayant de rester calme alors que Gimli et Boromir parlaient entre eux en des murmures étouffés. Bien qu'elle sache qu'il était inutile d'avoir peur, Sariel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir oppressée par la beauté de la Lórien. Etait-elle la seule à être si mal à l'aise ? Legolas riait tandis qu'il parlait avec Haldir, et même Aragorn échangeait quelques paroles avec certains des autres Elfes qui les accompagnaient toujours. Beaucoup étaient revenus en forêt, disparaissant aussi rapidement que des ombres.

Haldir les mena un peu plus loin et ils montèrent par la suite sur des arbres massifs pour atteindre les flets, plates-formes construites sur les branches. Habituel pour Sariel, Legolas et les autres elfes. Aragorn les suivait prudemment mais sans crainte, tandis que Boromir et Gimli avaient un certain mal à grimper. Sariel garda ses yeux fixés sur l'écorce grossière au-dessous de ses mains, peu disposée à regarder leur guide.

 _Il n'a pas beaucoup changé,_ pensa Sariel _, ou sinon je ne l'aurais pas reconnu._

Haldir revint pour gracieusement lui offrir son aide, bien que tous deux sachent qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Sariel posa brièvement sa main sur la sienne, incapable d'ignorer cette douleur aiguë provenant de quelque chose comme du regret.

Tôt dans son enfance, quand ils avaient exploré les bois ensemble, elle pouvait se rappeler d'un Haldir la regardant exactement comme il le faisait maintenant. Elle se permit un bref et triste sourire quand elle se rappela son affection enfantine pour Vanidar, troisième membre d'un trio d'amis composé de Haldir, Vanidar et elle-même. Vanidar, qui était à l'époque sa meilleure amie, et qui lui avait honteusement tourné le dos. Vanidar, qui était la plus proche d'elle en âge de toute la Lothlórien, de seulement vingt années plus jeune environ. Parmi les Elfes, c'était comme si elles avaient grandi ensemble, et c'était à peu près le cas.

Sariel se réprimanda sévèrement et se somma d'arrêter de penser à son enfance. Il fallait qu'elle pense au futur, bien qu'elle regrette étrangement qu'Haldir ne l'ait pas reconnue. Pourtant elle savait que ceci était dû au fait que son ami d'autrefois pensait qu'elle était morte il y a plusieurs milliers d'années, avec sa famille. Bien sûr, Belderon avait contribué à ce qu'elle soit totalement différente. Si quelqu'un avait dit à Sariel que deux mille ans plus tard elle deviendrait un assassin, la Sariel enfant se serait inquiétée pour la santé mentale de cette personne. Il était dans son intérêt qu'Haldir ne connaisse jamais la vérité, mais elle regrettait presque qu'il n'ait pas compris. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas la sauver maintenant, comme il l'avait fait autrefois en l'empêchant de chuter d'une dangereuse falaise escarpée.

Cette nuit, elle allait partager un flet avec Aragorn et Gimli. Legolas dormait avec les autres elfes, les frères d'Haldir. Aucun tour de garde n'avait été mentionné, mais Haldir resta éveillé et alerte près de leur flet. Sariel ne dormit pas bien, hantée par des fragments de souvenirs, longtemps refoulés.

Oo°oO

Le matin, ils voyagèrent jusqu'à la Ville des Galadhrims. Des Elfes les accueillirent là-bas et d'autres furent envoyés en messagers pour notifier à la Dame et au seigneur que les visiteurs étaient arrivés. Ils arrangèrent une rencontre, leur notifiant que Galadriel était d'accord pour tous les recevoir, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas les rencontrer immédiatement.

Tandis que Sariel et les autres s'approchaient de leurs chambres, une silhouette aux cheveux bruns courut jusqu'à Aragorn. S'inquiétant tout d'abord pour sa sécurité, Sariel sortit ses couteaux et se prépara à attaquer, s'arrêtant seulement quand Legolas saisit son bras fermement. Les yeux de Sariel s'écarquillèrent face à la scène se déroulant devant elle : la nouvelle venue était une elleth aux cheveux de jais et elle étreignait le mortel trop tendrement ! Sariel jeta un coup d'œil à Legolas, mais lui et le reste de la communauté ne semblaient pas étonnés et souriaient même en regardant le couple, s'approchant pour saluer l'étrangère et plaisantant quant aux retrouvailles des deux amants. Bien que les yeux gris de l'étrangère se posent rapidement sur Sariel, ses compagnons l'entrainèrent loin d'Aragorn, dans l'intention claire de laisser le mortel et l'elleth seuls. Sariel était heureuse que ceci soit arrivé avant que les présentations ne puissent être faites car elle n'aurait pas su réagir convenablement vu sa surprise.

Tandis que les autres trouvaient leurs chambres et commençaient à déballer leurs affaires, elle regarda de manière interrogative Legolas, qui l'entraina avec lui dans une chambre, apparemment la sienne, avant de lui faire signe de s'asseoir. Ses yeux étaient exceptionnellement sérieux quand il commença son explication. « Ceci était dame Arwen, la fille d'Elrond, Seigneur de Rivendell. Elle est celle dont je vous ai parlé en vous disant que vous vous ressembliez, lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, vous en souvenez-vous ? Galadriel est sa grand-mère et elle est ici, tout comme Aragorn, pour demander à la Dame et au Seigneur de leur accorder leur bénédiction pour leur mariage. Aragorn nous a demandé si nous voulions l'accompagner, et bien sûr nous avons répondu oui une fois que nous avons découvert quel était son but. Je suis déjà venu ici par le passé, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir la chance de revenir dans un tel endroit empreint de sagesse et de beauté. Aragorn et Arwen se sont rencontrés ici en premier lieu, il y a longtemps. » Legolas sourit à cette pensée, les yeux dans le vague. Sariel pouvait voir qu'il était clairement heureux pour ses deux vieux amis.

« Mais… Une elleth se mariant avec un mortel ? Est-ce déjà arrivé auparavant? » demanda-t-elle, incapable de cacher sa surprise.

« Il y a eu, par le passé, des Elfes qui ont renoncé à leur immortalité pour vivre leur vie avec leur compagnon mortel. Ces Elfes ne sont pas nombreux ; ils vivent des vies étranges. » Legolas choisit ses prochains mots soigneusement, mais parla avec conviction. « Je crois que ceci ne compte pas vraiment pour Aragorn et Arwen. Tout ce qu'ils ont enduré pour enfin être ensemble… leur amour a été plus fort que n'importe lequel des obstacles qui se sont dressés sur leur route, et je suis persuadé que la différence de race n'est pas considérée comme une barrière infranchissable pour eux. » Sariel ne dit rien de plus, perdue dans ses pensées, bien que moins étonnée que tout à l'heure. L'intensité avec laquelle Legolas parlait et la légère tension de son corps lui montrait qu'étonnement il serait enclin à faire un tel sacrifice pour quelqu'un qu'il aimait vraiment. Il semblait accepter le couple que formait Arwen et Aragorn, mais pas elle, du moins pas pour l'instant. Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait de renoncer à l'immortalité qui la dérangeait ; elle regrettait souvent qu'elle et sa famille ne puissent pas mourir, libérées de la demi-vie qu'elles vivaient. Non, c'était l'idée que deux personnes puissent trouver l'amour et le bonheur avec tant de différences entre leurs deux races, seulement symbolisées par la disparité dans la durée de vie naturelle.

« Merci de m'avoir expliqué, je comprends maintenant. » dit-elle lentement. Legolas se contenta de cette réponse, sachant qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se faire à ces nouvelles informations. Il regretta momentanément de ne pas avoir abordé le sujet plus tôt, mais Sariel avait préféré rester distante avec eux lors des derniers jours, ce qui rendait toute conversation compliquée.

Un silence maladroit s'installa entre eux tandis qu'ils restaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, sans parler. Sariel semblait perdue dans ses pensées et Legolas finit par la regarder du coin de l'œil, se demandant s'il pouvait lui demander de les partager. N'avait-elle jamais aimé ? N'avait-elle jamais eu de compagnon ? Ne serait-elle pas encline à renoncer à ce qu'Arwen renonçait, si elle trouvait une telle personne ? En l'observant, Legolas pensa qu'elle avait un air plus déconcerté qu'autre chose. Elle ne rejetait pas Aragorn, ni le choix d'Arwen comme certains avaient pu le faire c'était plus comme si elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Cette pensée était d'une certaine façon encore plus pénible pour Legolas, qui continuait à la regarder avec une lueur contemplative dans ses yeux quand elle se tourna finalement vers lui, le regard triste.

Elle se mit debout, le lit bougeant juste légèrement sous la différence de poids. « Pourriez-vous me montrer où se trouve ma chambre ? »

« Certainement. » répondit Legolas, se mettant debout lui aussi. « Peut-être pourrez-vous rencontrer Arwen demain. Je serai heureux de vous la présenter. »

Sa chambre, découvrit Sariel, se trouvait juste en face de celle de Legolas, à peu près à quatre chambres de distance. Elle sentit ses joues se colorer de rouge, sa fierté ayant été légèrement mise à mal quand elle pensa à combien elle avait dû lui paraitre idiote de lui demander de l'aide. Réussissant finalement à sortir un pénible 'au revoir', Sariel salua Legolas avant qu'ils ne se quittent.

Pour le reste de la nuit, Sariel pensa à Arwen et Aragorn, ainsi qu'à Legolas qui lui avait parlé d'eux. Il avait semblé différent quand il parlait d'amour, comme s'il croyait en la relation d'Arwen et Aragorn, mais pas en la possibilité qu'il rencontre un jour ce même amour lui aussi. Ses paroles étaient pleines de mélancolie et cela n'aidait pas à clarifier les idées de Sariel, donc elle décida de laisser son esprit errer jusqu'à imaginer l'elfe blond s'enfuyant, poursuivi par des douzaines et des douzaines de femelles idéalistes vêtues de robes belles et fines. L'image qu'elle avait inventée était si richement absurde, lui valant par là même une expression horrifiée, que Sariel se retrouva à rire toute seule. Elle s'arrêta brusquement quand le son retentit dans la chambre calme, devenue étouffante. Elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle avait ri et ceci était le signe qu'elle oubliait sa mission première.

Elle devait découvrir qui était le prince de Mirkwood, et demain elle devait rencontrer Galadriel et Celeborn, rencontre durant laquelle elle allait devoir rester concentrée pour ne pas se faire démasquer. Ce n'était pas chose facile de tromper un elfe, et Dame Galadriel n'était pas une elleth comme les autres. Sariel était tentée de demander à Legolas qui était sa cible, mais il ne serait pas sage de montrer un tel intérêt soudain. Il savait qu'elle allait retourner en Nenuial et cela n'allait pas arranger leurs rapports une fois qu'il aurait appris qu'elle était un assassin. Aussi idiot que cela puisse paraitre, Sariel ne voulait pas que ses premiers amis depuis longtemps découvrent qu'elle n'était qu'un assassin – mais inévitablement, après la mort de sa cible, ils sauraient. Occupée par de telles mornes pensées, Sariel fut soudain effrayée quand un coup se fit entendre à sa porte.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, une elleth aux cheveux blonds entra pour prendre ses affaires de voyage à nettoyer, regardant fixement et de manière curieuse Sariel, sans que ceci ne devienne impoli. La fille, Eirien, lui posa quelques questions mais resta sommaire, lui demandant des précisions sur le temps et leur voyage. Sariel utilisa cette occasion pour savoir où se trouvait la bibliothèque, sachant parfaitement à l'avance qu'elle existait. Eirien lui dit qu'elle pourrait lui montrer l'endroit où elle se trouvait, mais Sariel refusa pour le moment. Elle allait sans doute être très occupée demain avec sa rencontre avec Arwen. Demain soir, elle explorerait et essayerait de découvrir tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur le Prince mystérieux de Mirkwood par les serviteurs. Peut-être pourrait-elle aussi découvrir où celui-ci dormait.

Oo°oO

Legolas et Arwen marchaient dans les jardins baignés d'obscurité et éclairés par la lune, se souvenant de leur amitié lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, s'attirant parfois des ennuis. La conversation les mena aisément jusqu'aux récits de leurs voyages. Il y avait tant de souvenirs communs entre eux, leurs vies semblaient comme entrelacées, tant par coïncidences que par choix. Il y avait la première fois qu'Arwen avait avoué à Legolas qu'elle aimait Aragorn, et maintenant, finalement, leur histoire laissait entrevoir une fin heureuse.

« Il est très avisé de nommer la Lothlórien 'rêve de fleur'. Le rêve de la fleur. » fit remarquer Legolas tandis qu'ils passaient près d'un cours d'eau, l'eau d'argent s'écoulant paisiblement. « Ceci semble être un endroit propice à la réalisation des rêves, pourtant il donne l'impression en ces temps difficiles que la vie n'est rien de plus qu'une fleur délicate. Le temps s'écoule si lentement ici. »

« C'est sans doute parce qu'il est habité par des elfes immortels. » répondit Arwen, se penchant pour plonger sa main dans l'eau limpide. Elle était froide comme la glace et elle laissa couler goutte à goutte de sa paume l'eau brillante, qui se mélangea de nouveau au courant.

« Oui. » dit Legolas. « Pourtant, nous ne sommes pas vraiment immortels, car cela impliquerait que nous ne puissions jamais mourir et c'est faux. Le temps ne nous affecte pas simplement, comme il le fait pour les humains. Mourir de vieillesse, de maladie – nous sommes immunisés contre cela, mais cette même magie ne détourne pas la flèche qui se plante dans le cœur, ou les haches des orcs qui se plantent dans le corps. »

« Rien n'est vraiment immortel, seuls les dieux le sont, Legolas. Souhaiteriez-vous qu'il en soit autrement ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas. Je suis encore considéré comme étant jeune par mes pairs et pourtant, je me sens déjà si las parfois. La délicieuse joie que je connaissais jadis s'est effacée, comme si j'avais trop vu du monde et de son obscurité. »

« Mais le bonheur est toujours présent. » lui chuchota Arwen, la voix encore douce. « Même la beauté de la plus fragile des fleurs du rêve n'est jamais complètement perdue, tant qu'il y a un cœur pour la chérir. »

Ils restèrent calmes après ces paroles, mais ce fut un silence paisible. C'était toujours comme ça entre eux - ils se consolaient, se servant de l'autre comme d'un miroir pour refléter une vérité qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir. Arwen s'était attendue à ce que son ami la rassure, mais il semblait peser quelque chose de très lourd sur le cœur de son ami.

« Que pensez-vous de Sariel, Arwen ? » demanda Legolas après quelques minutes, la surprenant légèrement par le changement soudain de sujet… mais peut-être que ceci n'était pas si étrange après tout. Etant assez rapide pour discerner les caprices de son ami, Arwen pensa que tout était peut-être lié.

« Je ne la connais que très peu. » dit Arwen avec hésitation. « Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de juger une personne en une seule journée, et ceci même si j'ai pu discuter un peu avec elle aujourd'hui. »

Legolas haussa négligemment les épaules, mais Arwen nota quelque chose d'inhabituel et préféra insister. « Dites-moi vos premières impressions, alors. Pour satisfaire mon caprice. »

« Elle semble… secrète. » répondit finalement Arwen, voulant être honnête, mais regrettant que ce soit le premier adjectif qui lui soit venu à l'esprit. « Cela semble particulier, mais c'est comme si je la connaissais déjà. Saviez-vous que Haldir était presque prêt à jurer qu'il la connaissait ? Il y a pensé toute la nuit, m'a-t-il dit. Il m'a raconté avoir déjà connu une elleth du même nom avec les mêmes cheveux noirs et les yeux bleu foncé. Tout ceci n'est-il que pure coïncidence, ou le destin décide-t-il aujourd'hui de nous jouer un vilain tour ? »

Voyant que Legolas était sur le point de l'interrompre, Arwen secoua la tête, anticipant ses objections. « Haldir m'a dit que la Sariel qu'il connaissait avait été tuée quand elle n'était encore qu'une jeune elleth en Lothlórien. Cela semblait très douloureux pour lui d'en parler donc je ne lui ai pas demandé pourquoi, mais est-ce que cela n'est pas étrange pour une elleth de Lórien d'être tuée, et ceci à un si jeune âge ? Je suis tentée de croire que sa Sariel est celle que j'ai rencontrée plus tôt. »

« Comment pouvez-vous dire qu'elle est secrète ? » soutint Legolas, oubliant commodément que durant la plupart du voyage, Sariel avait gardé tous ses compagnons à distance. Il y avait comme une passion nouvelle dans sa voix, qui devint évidente quand il continua. « Même si vos hypothèses étaient fondées, elles sont toutes basées sur les pensées et souvenirs d'Haldir. Sariel elle-même ne montre aucun signe prouvant qu'elle l'ait reconnu, lui ou la Lórien ! »

Le silence abasourdi d'Arwen à ses côtés lui fit soudainement prendre conscience que son explosion était tout à fait inhabituelle et très peu polie. Il avait voulu entendre ses impressions et pourtant il avait agi comme s'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui réponde d'une certaine façon. Arwen avait simplement été honnête. Legolas commença à s'excuser pour son ton dur, luttant pour trouver une explication convaincante à sa réponse impétueuse, mais l'elleth aux cheveux noirs le fit taire d'un regard.

Arwen entendait rarement Legolas lui parler cette façon, et il ne s'était jamais disputé avec qui que ce soit. Au lieu d'être en colère contre lui, elle lui fit un petit sourire. « Vous avez passé un certain temps avec elle durant votre voyage jusqu'ici. » murmura-t-elle. « Elle est jolie, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous ai vu la regarder, quand vous pensiez que personne ne le remarquait. »

« Etre beau de visage ne veut pas dire qu'on le soit aussi à l'intérieur. » répondit brièvement Legolas, s'éloignant de quelques pas. Il n'exprimait jamais sa solitude, pas même à Arwen. Il ne voulait pas qu'une autre décoration scintillante n'attire l'attention sur lui, et il avait presque le ressenti que c'était ce qu'Arwen suggérait.

« Il n'est pas difficile de voir pourquoi vous voulez la défendre, Legolas. Comme vous, elle évite de s'attacher aux autres, cachant ses propres désirs derrière un masque froid. Comme vous, elle s'est entièrement consacrée à sa formation au combat et elle est extrêmement habile avec des armes. » Arwen regarda fixement son ami, n'ayant pas peur d'exprimer ses pensées. « Il est naturel pour vous de l'admirer, mais ce qui est surprenant, c'est qu'elle ait réussi d'une étrange façon à percer votre carapace. »

« Je ne l'aime pas et elle n'a rien fait de tel. » dit Legolas, refusant de regarder Arwen, particulièrement parce qu'il pouvait sentir ses joues brûler, bien qu'il ne sache pas si ceci était à cause de son caractère ou du malaise qu'il ressentait. « Nous ne sommes même pas amis. »

Pas découragée, Arwen secoua la tête pour le contredire. « Mais vous êtes tous les deux bien plus que des connaissances et ceci est rare. Votre réputation en tant qu'elfe courtois mais distant n'est plus à faire, mon ami. »

« Ceci n'est pas mon choix. » dit doucement Legolas. « Pas quand mon peuple voit en moi son leader et non la personne que je suis. Pas quand mon père les encourage à respecter mon titre, les faisant agir avec moi de manière beaucoup trop cérémonieuse. »

Arwen arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. « Je peux voir dans vos yeux que vous commencez déjà à vous soucier d'elle. » dit-elle. « Et ce qui est plus important encore, c'est que vous n'avez pas été contraint de le faire, cela a été un choix délibéré. Peut-être n'êtes-vous pas libre, Legolas, mais qui sur cette terre l'est ? »

Legolas préféra rester silencieux.

« Vous êtes une énigme, et d'autres, quand ils n'ont rien de mieux à faire et qu'ils doivent passer le temps, se demandent quel genre de personne pourrait toucher votre cœur de glace. Eh bien, Legolas, il y a sûrement sous cette peau parfaite une âme qui cherche tout simplement l'amour ? » La voix d'Arwen était légère, presque amusée.

« Sûrement pas. » dit-il, pas vraiment dans son assiette et déconcerté car ce qu'elle disait semblait faire écho à ses propres pensées de ces derniers jours. Arwen ne le taquinerait jamais sur quelque chose d'aussi sérieux que l'amour, mais surtout elle ne le provoquerait pas si elle pensait que ceci n'était pas vrai. Ceci impliquait donc qu'elle ait une raison de trouver tout cela ridicule. Etait-il si peu probable qu'il puisse donner son cœur à une femme, un jour ? Pour une raison étrange, cette pensée irrita davantage Legolas que les taquineries elles-mêmes.

« Vous êtes amoureuse, donc vous vous attendez à ce que le reste du monde le soit aussi. » dit-il à Arwen. « Partout je suis questionné par des étrangers me parlant d'amour, et qui me demandent pourquoi je ne chante pas de telles choses, pourquoi je préfère d'autres mélodies. Je souris et apaise leur curiosité, et alors, ils deviennent plus déterminés que jamais. Ô Elbereth, le monde ne sera-t-il jamais fatigué de tout ceci ! Vous me ressembliez, auparavant, mais maintenant au moins vous avez Aragorn ! »

Sa dernière remarque la fit se figer. Legolas le vit, mais sa frustration s'évapora. Arwen avait vraiment l'air contrit, et si Legolas n'avait pas regretté ses paroles sur le coup, il les regrettait maintenant. Il recommença à marcher et Arwen le suivit en silence. Tous les deux savaient qu'il avait raison. Bien qu'Arwen ait beaucoup de barrières à surmonter quant à son union avec Aragorn, elle avait trouvé l'amour relativement tôt, et la dévotion d'Aragorn pour elle n'était jamais remise en question. « Je suis désolée, Legolas ; il n'était pas juste de ma part que je vous parle de cette façon. »

Elle s'arrêta de marcher lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent une bifurcation sur leur chemin et elle s'attendit à ce qu'il en fasse de même, s'appuyant contre l'arc en pierre taillé. Quand il continua à marcher à grands pas, ne remarquant pas qu'elle avait cessé d'avancer, elle tendit le bras et l'attrapa par le poignet. Elle fut étonnée de voir combien ses muscles étaient tendus sous le doux tissu de ses vêtements, lui montrant une fois de plus qu'elle avait touché un point sensible en lui. Cela ne la fit se sentir que plus coupable.

« Legolas ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il soupira et se détendit un peu, cueillant une fleur de lune de sur son pied de vigne. « Je n'avais pas l'intention de me disputer avec vous, Arwen. Vous m'avez manqué et vous avez déjà assez de choses à penser. Pardonnez-moi. »

Arwen regarda son ami, qui semblait si gai et insouciant malgré toutes les choses qu'il avait vues, et elle savait qu'il venait de faire la lumière sur beaucoup de choses. Legolas avait toujours été comme cela, d'aussi longtemps qu'elle se souvienne. Certains disaient de lui qu'il était intrépide et vif, mais seulement parce qu'il laissait rarement les gens voir ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Il était un être paradoxal. Il recommença à marcher et elle le suivit.

« Legolas, vous ne pensez pas pouvoir trouver un jour quelqu'un à aimer ? Je sais que j'ai de la chance d'avoir Aragorn, bien que certains ne soient pas d'accord. » Elle sourit avec une ironie désabusée. « J'ai trouvé l'amour malgré tout, mais ne pensez-vous pas que ceci soit possible pour vous aussi ? »

« Je ne peux pas le dire, Arwen. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est assez difficile de trouver un ami en qui je peux avoir confiance. » Legolas baissa les yeux, une partie de lui souhaitant en effet qu'il puisse croire en cet avenir qu'Arwen décrivait. Alors il rit car ceci était un comportement typique chez lui pour apaiser les tensions, bien qu'Arwen, qui écoutait attentivement, décela une pointe de tristesse dans ce qui semblait au départ être un son joyeux. « Cela n'a que peu d'importance. »

« Peu d'importance, Legolas ? Vraiment ? »

Ils marchèrent un peu et il ne répondit jamais. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à un jardin de roses et de ronces qui serpentaient autour d'arcades en marbre. Les roses blanches étaient presque incandescentes au clair de Lune, mais les rouges qui s'entrelaçaient avec elles avaient presque l'air d'être de couleur noire.

« Renoncerez-vous vraiment à votre immortalité pour lui ? » dit-il doucement, ne la regardant pas. Tous les deux savaient de quoi il parlait.

« Vous connaissez la réponse, Legolas. Je l'aime trop pour devoir porter le fardeau de sa mort en sachant que je lui survivrai éternellement. » dit sombrement Arwen. « Le temps est notre peine la plus grande et pourtant c'est l'essence même de notre existence. »

« Vous me manquerez, Arwen. » chuchota doucement Legolas, souhaitant que les choses se passent autrement, mais sachant que tout ceci était pour le mieux.

« Je sais, Legolas. Parfois je regrette que tout ne puisse pas durer pour toujours, mais au lieu de cela, nous devons rechercher ce qu'est le bonheur pour nous et nous y accrocher tant que nous le pouvons. »

Oo°oO

Tôt le lendemain matin, deux jours après qu'ils ne soient arrivés, Eirien vint et dit à Sariel de se préparer pour sa rencontre avec Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Celeborn. Sariel n'avait pas prévu ceci dans un premier temps, mais ses plans avaient changé après la rencontre avec Aragorn et le groupe. Heureusement, Belderon lui avait donné une tenue de soirée qu'Eirien proclama comme étant appropriée pour l'occasion. Elle était bleu foncé et brodée de délicats fils d'argent sur le col, l'ourlet et les manches. Elle était relativement simple comparée à la robe qu'Eirien lui avait apportée en disant qu'une autre dame avait accepté de lui prêter, mais la robe de Sariel avait une coupe élégante et correspondait parfaitement à la nuance de ses yeux. En se rappelant ce que Legolas avait dit sur eux, elle réprima son sourire tout en s'habillant. Au-dessous de la robe, elle portait un jupon qui étoffait la robe blanche et qui donnait du mouvement à son ourlet et à ses manches évasées, lui donnant de la grâce supplémentaire à chaque mouvement et rendant tous ses gestes plus fluides.

Eirien fut d'une aide prévenante et elle l'assista pour coiffer ses brillants cheveux noirs, les rassemblant en une tresse classique. Quelques-uns de ses cheveux lui tombaient sur le visage en deux tresses fines ornées d'un fil d'argent. Le reste de ses cheveux était libre et tombait en ondulations jusqu'à sa taille. Bien plus que toute autre partie de son corps, Sariel se souciait de ses cheveux. Contrairement à sa mère qui avait des cheveux d'or, les cheveux de son père avaient été sombres et elle était heureuse d'en avoir hérité. Ses chaussures complétaient l'ensemble mais on pouvait à peine les voir au-dessous du tissu de sa robe blanche. Son aspect global était convenable et innocent. C'était cette dernière impression qui rendit Sariel mal à l'aise, malgré l'approbation d'Eirien.

Belderon était entré en contact avec elle la nuit dernière et elle lui avait demandé d'utiliser sa magie pour qu'elle puisse enlever la petite fiole en forme de sablier contenant son sang mélangé à celui de Belderon. Il y avait consenti et lui avait aussi dit qu'avec Galadriel si proche, il ne pourrait pas la contacter aussi souvent. Les communications toutes les deux nuits allaient cesser et il ne lui transmettrait désormais que les ordres nécessaires. Sariel s'en était intérieurement réjouie.

Maintenant, elle enleva la fiole, incapable de réprimer un frisson quand elle aperçut le liquide rouge dans le fond du sablier. Elle mit les bijoux d'argent avec des saphirs sombres correspondant à sa robe : un bracelet, des boucles d'oreille semblables, de fines larmes en saphir pour attacher ses tresses jumelles faites d'argent et de couloir noire. Tous les bijoux étaient minuscules et n'attiraient pas l'attention, servant seulement à améliorer l'effet global. Un collier était inclus dans l'ensemble, mais Sariel ne pouvait pas le mettre.

L'elleth l'escorta jusqu'à la salle d'audience où elle retrouva Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et Boromir. Tous étaient vêtus de la même façon, Aragorn dans des vêtements de couleur sombre et or, Legolas avec sa tunique vert forêt et broderies d'argent, Boromir vêtu de noir mais aussi de bleu foncé et Gimli paré de bleu et de gris. Arwen portait aussi une robe en soie blanche magnifique, brodée avec de fines perles d'or et une presque invisible broderie d'argent en parfaite harmonie avec Aragorn. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce avec Aragorn et Arwen en tête, et Sariel posa ses yeux pour la première fois depuis l'enfance sur le Seigneur et la Dame de la Lothlórien.

Galadriel était aussi belle et majestueuse que dans son souvenir et le Seigneur Celeborn était exactement comme elle se l'était imaginé. Ils semblaient être sans âge, chose typique pour les elfes, mais Sariel vit que leurs yeux semblaient plus sages que jamais. La main de Sariel trembla légèrement autour du parchemin roulé dans sa poigne, se répétant intérieurement ce qu'elle allait dire, décidée à ne faire aucune erreur. Quand le regard fixe de Galadriel sembla la percer de part en part, toutes ses pensées s'enfuirent de l'esprit de Sariel, et elle réalisa que ceci était peut-être mieux. Tout dépend de cette rencontre, pensa-t-elle, des nœuds se formant dans son estomac alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas croiser les deux regards fixes qui pouvaient percer son âme.

Elle n'avait plus le luxe de penser ou d'être anxieuse, quand l'elfe près de l'entrée annonça : « La rencontre avec la Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Celeborn, de notre juste royaume de la Lothlórien, va commencer. »


End file.
